


Zombie Nathaniel

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, He gets a harem as compensation, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Multi, Nathaniel dies a lot but gets better, Think kenny from south park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Nathaniel constantly dies in akuma attacks, but gets revived by the miraculous cure each time. Fortunately or unfortunately, this starts giving him some weird ass powers and a harem. Mild NSFW warning*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The Myth, The Man, The Legend....Zombie Nathaniel. The one who started the entire discord and every au since. This one is REALLY long and has multiple retcons as it went on and we had better ideas. 
> 
> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.
> 
> "Zombie Nathaniel Au" https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799216/chapters/59974777 A real fic version of this
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vX4sSBmdDeuioanJdvPn8VRo0yPYQij7jpqY_hlniiU/edit An attempt to iron out some coherent plot points.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

https://whitetigerdemoness.tumblr.com/post/189880478017/username8746489-whitetigerdemoness some history

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

What about if, as an inside joke, they start trading spotify playlists with songs mentioning zombies? Like this one that I found months ago.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPNqub966Tw

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Oh my goash I love this song

There's a Ladybug one

ryukogo12/26/2019

i just finished reading whats in the link and i have seen no greater quote than "And deprive the entire fandom of this thrilling drama?"

and yeah that song sounds exactly in line with a long time inside joke between the three of them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

There was also a split off thread of that where the possibility of a Luka/Marinette/Nathaniel/Marc poly ship was discussed

ryukogo12/26/2019

where does the split begin asklhglkdfhglkfdhg

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

There were like ten splits of that and I love all of them. I thrive on chaos

oh gosh the notes are a mess I don't even know how to

ryukogo12/26/2019

hIAHLKGHLKDHFGF

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw-7xPOLBWY

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

@ryukogo https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/189880817673/sneksnacc-username8746489

one of the splits mentioning the poly ship

ryukogo12/26/2019

many thank

luka couffaine, you absolute icon

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I swear he must do weed, no one is naturally that chill

ryukogo12/26/2019

he's jus vibin.........

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

There's literally 2 bongs in the background of the Couffaine ship. One in Luka's bedroom slightly behind the laptop, and another on top of their fridge

it's probably canon he smokes weed

ryukogo12/26/2019

:moving_eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I sorry what WHERE

ryukogo12/26/2019

i need these images

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Luka has been promoted to Alchemist which is just slang for "man with the weed"

ryukogo12/26/2019

i cant believe the couffaines are just a Pirate, a Goth, and an Alchemist slash Weedman

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

gimmie a sec, I'll find one of them

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Listen ok. Ladybug is so stressed. She deserves a man who will help her chill and feed her snacks

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

behind the pink laptop

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

OH MY GODD HAHAHA

ryukogo12/26/2019

OH MY GOD

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

This is canon now

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Luka and Nathaniel with his ironically yolo attitude are the most chill of the group

Marinette refuses heavily to do weed with them at first because she thinks weed is a gateway drug (it isn't)

Nathaniel: Yeah, a gateway to calming the heck down. You need this Marinette shoving a fresh tray of brownies at her

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

Honestly, smoking pot seems in character, imo, for Luka, since he's supposed to be a punk rocker. Being punk is basically doing things anti-establishment

and Luka can educate her on how the demonization of weed, at least in the US (not sure about europe), was entirely based on racism and had no actual facts behind it.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

At what point do Marinette's parents stage an intervetion becaues of her wild new lifestyle (always late, missing class, 3 boyfrinds? getting into fights at school ect)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

honestly, her parents seem to just treat her as an adult and give her an enormous amount of freedom. I mean, she has a balcony, and an opening skylight in her room.

I think that, so long as her grades don't slip and she seems happy/isn't endangering anyone, they're happy

ryukogo12/26/2019

i feel like they wouldn't intervene if it's shown that marinette is being mostly responsible for the ocnsequences of her actions?? as like she knows that all that lateness and missing class is her doing and she's going to do something about it <eventually>

though methinks if someone on the outside - like say, a thirde party...... - complained to them enough and pressured them enough they'd talk to her about it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

god, 3 boyfriends... she's livin the dream. lol.

Just imagine the rumors Lila tries to start about that.

"Jeez Marinette. Greedy much? I didn't know you were that desperate to make Adrien jealous."

And then Alya defends Marinette because I've had my fill of Alya salt.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I'd like to think that if Lila ever did say something outright against Marinette instead of being vague Alya would call her out

Alya did stop Lila from being a ho in Startrain

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I haven't seen Startrain.

I started Oni-chan but haven't finished it. I keep having to pause because I hate secondhand embarrassment.

ryukogo12/26/2019

the summary for the startrain one is that marinette fell asleep on adrien's shoulder and lila was like :eyes_squinting: and tried to disturb them but alya was like 'Oh Hey Lila What're you Doing Don't Disturb Them :eyes_3:'

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

yea... I have never liked the Adrienette ship. I almost quit the series after season 1 because I hated Adrien's character so much. but my BFF encourages me it got better in season 2, and well... When Luka was introduced, I kept watching just to get a glimpse of him.

I'm a Lukanette stan.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

You will love how season 3 ends then

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I've seen the screenshots.

ryukogo12/26/2019

understandable my friend likes lukanette better

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

My BFF was PISSED after she watched the finale. She raged about it for a week (she's an Adrienette stan, and yes, we get into heated arguments over it)

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I think Adrien and Marinette could be good friends, but I also ship everything I have no self control

So when does Chatnoir show up to each of Marinette's boyfriends to threaten them ala "If you hurt my princess I will find you"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

The season 3 finale was a disappointment ngl-

Nathaniel: Try me-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

omg. Chat Noir trying to intimidate Nathaniel, and Nate is just egging him on. "Try it pussy."

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

https://youtu.be/9EYZnSXEla0

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Nathaniel has more lives than him, he aint scared

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Everytime Nathaniel walks out of class the video happens

ryukogo12/26/2019

HGDKFHGLHFG

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

The couffaine house boat becomes a cat hangout. If Nathaniel shows up to chill with Luka they get covered in cats

mouse12/26/2019

all i can think of is a cat army

summoned in the comic

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Nathaniel laying down on any surface is invitation to become a cat bed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nathaniel is constantly covered in cat hair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I don't think the cats would come to the boat. Cats and water and all. I imagine Nath going to the boat to get peace from his posse of cats

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Cats historically love boats!

A cat or two were essentially to sailing way back when for rodent control

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nathaniel: There is no escape. I can't run. They will find me-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

although. I can imagine Nath joking about his cat followers.

Nathaniel, to his male classmates in the locker room: I get more pussy than you

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

SFKOJHSFKJSFSFSF

mouse12/26/2019

thesaeegaEHzd

ryukogo12/26/2019

A)(GIUJOIDFGUJOIDFJGKLDFJKL

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Is Chatnoir immune to his charms or nah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

if not, that could be how he figures out Chat's identity

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Because Nathaniel would be uncomfortable with Adrien casually finding excuses to touch him, but tolerates Chatnoir wanting to cuddle

Nathaniel wonders when his life became a harem anime

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

of course. Hot guy dressed in a leather BDSM cat suit

My literal nickname for Chat Noir with my BFF is "Fetish Boy"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Yall ever forget the fact that Nathaniel had to blindfold, gag and tie up Chat Noir in a BDSM position or-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

yes.

ryukogo12/26/2019

that episode felt like a fever dream

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

which episode was that?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Reverser

ryukogo12/26/2019

Reverser

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Adrien: I have a girlfriend! :D

Nathaniel, with Marc, Marinette, and Luka: RIP to him, but I'm different

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

  1. The main thing I remember about Reverser is how hot Marc sounded/looked as Reverser. The confidence that akuma form gave him was sexy.



The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

That's gay-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

so am I

mouse12/26/2019

ok but arent they like 14

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

How old they are seems to change depending on the localization so I personally headcanon 16, which would be true anyway if they started out at 14 becuase Nathaniel has had two birthdays despite it being the same school year somehow, and since his birthday was within a week or two of Marinette's that means I have no idea the time line for the show is a mess

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

From Felix, it actually implies the show has taken place over the course of less a year because this is the first anniversary of his mom's disappearance

ryukogo12/26/2019

god the miraculous timeline is so fucked

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

It is

mouse12/26/2019

i knooooow

actually, i think they might even be 17

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

In Evillustrator it was Nath's birthday, and then in Reverser Marinette said his birthday was coming up so that's at LEAST a year

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Everything is a mess

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

If they're 16/17 why are they in college and not lycee?

mouse12/26/2019

no clue

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Me, not knowing French school things: Nods

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I just refuse to believe that Fu is dumb enough to entrust the fate of an entire city to two 14 year olds

mouse12/26/2019

college is just middle school, lycee is highschool

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Ah thanks

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

In the US version they're in 10th grade

**Cut for length, several pages of us discussing how Master Fu is dumb in canon. It is suggested he chose young holders not because they would be good holders, but because they would obey him. It is also suggested he has dementia.**

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Is he immune to zombizou's power

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

:thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

It is kinda zombie themed, except with kisses

Or maybe it affects him differently, turning him into an actual zombie?\

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I'm gonna say no, not immune

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

the bitey kind

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

^

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

mmmmmm annngst

ryukogo12/26/2019

oh No

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

Would be funny on that one if he's a literal zombie

Marc keeping him on a leash and trying to train him not to bite.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nathaniel: But they're mean-

Marc: no-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

and Nath constantly asking why he's in a harem anime when Chat Noir starts visiting for pets and scratches

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nathaniel, trying to sleep:

The 15 cats and Chat Noir outside his window: meOW

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

. . . Does Chat Noir go into heat/rut and become extra loud?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

maybe in a few years

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

nO-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

The empasis on the ow part had me thinking of the South Park episode when Cartman's cat, Mr. Kitty, was in heat and threw an orgy party.

the cat was so fucking loud in that episode.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

You know that one vine where it's the guy laying in bed going "What do you want? Just please. Stop" while another one eats a kit kat by biting into it sideways

Nathaniel and Chat Noir


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette gets the second shirt

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Marc originally only thought of Luka as Marinette's boyfriend but Luka kept turning his poems into songs and signing them for him and you can't just romance someone like that and not expect to get kisses

Which brings into question, what instrument does Nathaniel play? Because there is no way you could draw music scales from memory if you are not well versed in it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

Astruc once said on Twitter that Luka can play multiple instruments. But he never elaborated, so for all we know, he's a musical genius with virtuoso skills in every instrument... except piano (cuz of that line in Captain Hardrock where Anarka mentions no one knows how to play the electric keyboard they have)

As for Marc? Who knows

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

ok but what about nath

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I'd probably say the Flute, but mainly because a lot of fics where Nate gets a miraculous, he gets the fox

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I'm undecided, piano maybe?

or something really weird like an ocarina because he's a nerd

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

well, it's the one thing Luka can't play so we know he'd be impressed by it.

Ocarina would fit in with my flute idea too. Ocarina's are basically a cousin of the flute.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

or maybe

can he sing ?

The voice is an instrument

that would be adorable as hell. Luka turns Marc's poems into music and gets Nath to sing them

Maybe a duet piece with Marinette

Nath is REALLY shy though and will only do it for them. They try to get him on stage and he clams up

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I like this.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Just Poly Ship Things

Forming an entire ass band

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

nah. Not a band without someone on drums

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Well, Marc currently doesn't have an instrument. Give him drum lessons Luka

Let his inner Wild Cat shine as he learns he enjoys beating the shit out of stuff

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

wrong AU. No Wild Cat in this one

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

inner wild cat, he's still a writer, which was the basis for Wild Cat's penchant for destruction. It really is the quiet ones.

Like, I headcanon Marc as a very sweet and caring person, but also as the "hold my flower" trope

Without Wild Cat's mask to hide behind he would be harder to rile up, but once he gets there it's scary

Like, if Akuma are supposed to magnify parts of you to an extreme Reverser is a good example of his inner desire for chaos

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

what if... Marc in this AU just lovebeing chaotic and causing chaos. I'm reminded of a chaotic Adrien headcanon I saw

FOUND IT!. Imagine Marc being like this.

https://unmaskedagain.tumblr.com/post/189337423122/chaotic-chat

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

I'm reading it and I love it

"Cats watch...and judge"

I also love the idea of The Boyfriends stealing Marinette's shampoo\perfume on the grounds of "It smells nice\like you"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Juleka chilling in the boat with Rose

Nathaniel, Marc, and Marinette walk in to hang with Luka

Rose and Juleka wave as they know the 4 of them are dating

Over the course of the next hour, the two girls see at least 15 cats enter through the doors and windows.

They Peak into Luka's room and see all of them stacked on Nathaniel's back as he sleeps-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Rose takes a photo and posts it to the class group chat with the caption "pussy magnet"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

JRJEJKE

Someone posts in the group chat "Marinette really be out here flexing with 3 boyfriends."

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Marc becomes increasingly tired and like this the more Nathaniel dies and jokes about it

The more this AU is fleshed out, the more Nath, Marc, and Marinette NEED Luka because those three are so stressed and need someone sane with weed

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

If Miracle Queen happens and Marinette becomes the new guardian, doe she immediately Nope out of it and dumb the box on Nathaniel? All like "We JUST illustrated that having a miraculous holder be the guardian was bad. You take it."

She WOULD give it to Luka, but he's Viperion

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

She would give it to Marc, but he insulted her once accidentally. He's been trying to question why Marinette ever crushed on Adrien and said the first Daria quote up there, and she's held it against him ever since.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

HAh! I like it\

Marc and Marinette have a minor beef where Marc could not care less about fashion\thinks it's a waste of time and Marinette of course wants to be a designer

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

they reconcile, for the most part, when Marinette points out how Fashion trends have shaped a lot of today's culture. Like how women's dresses used to have huge pockets and don't anymore because some men wanted less autonomy and more control over women, so made it a fashion trend. things like that.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Marinette must be so frustrated lol

Luka is the worst, but even Nathaniel will wear the same shirt four days in a row because "it's still clean"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

The poor kids don't know how to take care of themselves-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

just think of the stoner jokes that can be made about Luka. Like how Shaggy from Scooby Doo always has the munchies. So Luka's always hanging around the bakery because he wants a snack. Also, Marinette's there and she's a snacc.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Luka: Hi can I get a snack

Sabine: Sure, what do you want?

Luka: Your daughter

Sabine: :gun: :angry:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Sabine gets akumatized instead of Tom\Weredad because she's tired of all these dumb boys after her daughter

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

HDJIEOIE 

Marinette: WAIT NO I'M DOWN FOR IT-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

LOL. and after she's cured, Marinette has to sit down and explain to her mom she's in a poly-amorous relationship and is dating 3 different boys and everyone knows about it.

and Sabine is just that meme of the woman doing math trying to wrap her mind around the concept

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Jeopardy theme

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

They eventually try to explain it together but it fails and Sabine just thinks her daughter has started a harem of boys

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Sabine: What about that Adrien boy is he next?

Marinette: No??? Where'd you get that from??

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Sabine: maybe we should get you on birth control, just to be safe

Marinette, beet red and flustered: Maman, we're not-

Sabine: By the way. How would you organize that? Would you take turns? Who goes first?

I feel bad for writing that, but it'd probably be healthier for her parents to advocate safety.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Good parenting 101

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

also, the last question, the group just looks at each other and says "Luka"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Tallest to shortest

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

lol. getting back to what started this AU. Since the group all knows her identity, Luka and Marc's job during akuma attacks is to keep Nathaniel alive.

Their attempts almost always fail.

in spectacular fashion

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Does Viperion enter Aspik levels of trauma trying to use Second Chance to save him?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

ya know. We can make that a joke. When Viperion is needed, nothing happens to Nathaniel, but when there's no miraculous user willing to fuck up time to save someone, Nathaniel dies in increasingly hilarious/outlandish ways

ala Kenny

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Nathaniel: So I've died like a total amount of 85 times

Luka: 7651 times actually

Nathaniel: What

Luka: do you know how many times I've had to use Second chance?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Marinette gives him the turtle miraculous once she becomes guardian like please never take this off

but he can never transform in time to use his shield so Wayzz becomes truamatized too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

JFJJDKEK

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

these kids need so much therapy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

DON'T TRAUMATIZE THE KWAMIS TOO

Lila, under her breath: I wish Hawkmoth would akumatize me rn

Nathaniel: Lol get on my level he pays for my therapy

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

If it gets out that Hawkmoth knows him, once the whole Chatnoir conspiracy is dead do they think nath works for him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Oh no

Hawkmoth makes another announcement like in Origins that's just "The poor boy has been traumatized enough leave him alone"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

meanwhile Hawkmoth is screaming at his akumas every time they accidentally kill him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

HRJEJRJ

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

y'all, I am still giggling like mad over the incident that causes hawkmoth to pay for his therapy. Where Nath gets akumatized for a second time and he's just like... "Do I kill myself"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Origins? You mean like, uhh....scarlet hawkmoth episode

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Hawkmoth is a better father to Nathaniel than he is to Adrien

Oh wait that yeah-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Maybe Nathaniel becomes flat out immune to akuma powers from having so much miraculous energy in him, so during miracle queen when Luka is ordered to show up Nath was with him and follows him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

OH GOD! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Queen Wasp: What

Nathaniel: Hey uh, can you let go of my bf thanks

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Hawkmoth is like what are you doing here you're not a miraculous holder? And nathaniel points to Luka like this is my boyfriend could you stop

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Same wig

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

SILENCER!

Hawkmoth ends up paying for Luka's therapy too when Luka accidentally winds up killing Nath

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

gasp

he tries to take his voice but Nath's soul is REALLY loose at this point and he accidentally sucks that out instead

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

OH G O D

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

he have y'all seen "Noragami"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Haven't heard of it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

I was thinking more like he takes Nath's voice, so Nath can't scream to alert someone he's in the way of something dangerous... like a steam roller... lol

never heard of Noragami

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

OOF

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

it's about this girl who has a near death experience and then gets narcolepsy where he soul is constantly leaving her body to go on adventures in the spirit world

Does he even try calling for help at this point?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

He just sighs and accepts death

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Nathaniel, staring at something about to fall on him: Shakes head

Silencer: Looks over naTH-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Nathaniel, in class: Fuck this shit. I'm out. collapses on the desk snoring while he astral projects to get away from the boring lesson

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

The class lesson is about Myths about Death

Nathaniel: Oh I've met him. He's chill. He reserves a seat for me at his tea parties

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

He uses it to harass Marinette and accidentally Adrien (MAYBE the other miraculous holders? I think you have to wear them for a while to become spiritually sensitive)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Marinette, Nathaniel, and Marc, grumbling: Death never invites us to tea parties. We gott a few things to discuss with them

meanwhile,, Death is like Death from the Discworld series

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Nathaniel is having trouble with a test, takes a quick nap to look at the answers in the teachers desk

Marinette, furiously whispering: stop CHEATING

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Nathaniel: It's only cheating if you're caught

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Teacher: I'm sorry who's cheating?

Lila: Marinette not again smh

Nathaniel suddenly Jerks out of his seat: I'm sorry!

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

oh but what about ~Valentines Day

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Nathaniel gifts them all drawings

Marinette makes them clothes

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

do they go to the school dance

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

it's a huge clusterfuck. They didn't organize together, so they each tried doing a big surprise for their partners only for each of them to have no idea one of the others was also planning something

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

on brand

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Chaos

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

and then they're all made none of them showed up to their surprise, and it's a huge misunderstanding and they eventually realize, maybe we should try planning things together

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Them going to prom

Teacher: Alright vote for a couple to win King and Queen

The gang gets elected

Teachers: Wha

Students: You said couple so-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

lol. I love how this started as a "lets traumatize Nathaniel" AU, and it morphed into "Nathaniel has a harem. everyone's traumatized, and shenanigans ensue"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

It's amazing

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

ah!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

and Marinette is the least traumatized of them all because she's always fighting akumas and never directly sees Nath die

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oUcH

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

What if the stress of all the death akumatizes Nath in "Undertaker" who raises the dead and makes it so people cannot die no matter what

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ladybug: And you call me the necromancer

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

not zombies, just straight up brings people back to life

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Chat Noir: Wait what if we just get him on our side he seems like a cool superhero

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Somerandom dude from the 1400's: crying in antique french because he saw a car

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Ladybug: He's akumatized Chat. He's pretty much under Hawkmoth's control

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Undertaker: Actually Hawkmoth feels bad for me so I'm good

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

but then she starts thinking Nath would make a good hero and starts planning a miraculous to give him

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

OR

Since you pointed out that his power was too nice

He kills people and then revives them to kill them again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oUch

NoOoO

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

except no one else developed the powers he has

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Undertaker: You said you wanted to understand

chasing Marc and Luka

While they frantically phone Ladybug

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

insert Scooby Doo door gag

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Wait don't they know who Ladybug is in this AU

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

They don't?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

yes they do.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

ouch nvm then

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

that was established early on

it's why Marinette jokes about being a necromancer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

yee

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

anyways.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

alterante idea: He becomes a vampire and makes vampire minions

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Nathaniel just gains the ability to become monsters from children tales

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Undertaker is chasing Luka and Marc, and it becomes the Scooby Doo gag of random doors

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

but complains that his new akuma form isn't on brand because he went all in on the zombie thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Nathaniel: Goddammit Hawkmoth :/// You're paying for my therapy and you can't even get this right smh

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

:thinking: what if, non akuma just normal nathaniel, starts craving "life energy"\blood

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Alix: That's kinky

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

to try and replace all the energy he's lost

I'd say brains but that would be messy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

.... nn.... no hesitantly I don't think that'd make a lot of sense after all the zombie/necromancer jokes

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

maybe he just craves meat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Which kind? :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

The hamburger kind but you know what? Dirty jokes about wanting Luka's meat are acceptable

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Nathaniel: I don't know why, but I'm really craving meat ever since I've reached 100 reincarnations

Alix: Damn Nath, keep your thirst in check

Nathaniel: Alix no

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

dicks are just protein straws

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

JDIDIRJJEHE 

Nathaniel's graduation quote

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

If one of them is a vegetarian, they become horrified at this

Marc,begging: Please eat a carrot

Nathaniel, having not touched a vegetable in over a week: no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Luka: I feel like we should be concerned

Marc: YES WE SHOULD BE

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

is weed a vegetable

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

I'm not qualified to answer

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

I looked it up. It's technically a type of herb I think

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Marc: You can't feed him weed he needs actual food

Luka: are you sure

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

insert jokes about Nathaniel "smoking dick" (euphemism for blow jobs)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

GRJEJEIIEU

Flashback to the earlier thing of Lila spreading rumors that Nathaniel sleeps with people

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Nathaniel, feeling particularly sassy, snaps a photo of him,luka,marc, and marinette all taking a nap together and tags it "spicy" or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

"Wow watch me get my ass plowed @Lila"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

KJGSDJSDkjdfhjHGAGF

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

  1. It's MARC that does it, and he harnesses his inner Wild Cat for captions



The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

HHRJEKEJE

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

now that I think about it Nath's father is Gabriel Agreste 2.0 except he doesn't care about his son

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

he's conflicted on Nathaniel's art. On one hand, it doesn't hurt anyone so he doesn't put a stop to it. On the other, he doesn't approve since artists usually don't make a lot of money. He thinks if Nathaniel is serious about the art thing, he needs to win a bunch of awards to get attention and land a good arting job

so he pushes Nathaniel to enter a bunch of art contests. Like he cares about his son's future, he's just shit at showing it

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

if we want to go WAY out there, I made an AU where Nathaniel and Jack Spicer (from Xiaolin Showdown) were half brothers, and Nathaniel was the Bastard their father was keeping secret as a back up incase Jack died or something as the heir to the Spicer fortune

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

... no...

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

rip

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

that's a bit too out there for this imo

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

we already have zombie Nath let's not bring in crossovers as well

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

I don't care how far away the strings are I will make a connection lol but yeah you guys are right

Nathaniel gets signed up for art contests against his will

and then lectured if he doesn't win

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Plot Twist someone tries claiming a panel from Marc and Nathaniel's comic is theirs and Nathaniel, right next to them, goes "??? Thats mine??"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

also, Nath's father has NO IDEA his son dies on a regular basis, and gets concerned about some off=handed death jokes Nath starts making without meaning too.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Nath's dad: Walking out on the town

Nathaniel: Aw heck not again

Crashing noises

Nath's dad: Turns corner to see Nathaniel crushed under a pile of rubble

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

does he forget?

inhale

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

I mean the Ladybug cure doesn't affect memory right?

It's only the akumas who don't remember

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

His father is a high class hunting enthusiast who tries to get his son into a more "manly" hobby and doesn't understand why he wont go to a gun show with him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Ptsd from loud noises?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

no, a convention hall full of guns

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oh

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

and people handling them.

They're SUPPOSED to be unloaded

but

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Oh no

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

oh god. I can see Nathaniel paling so hard, he disappears into a sheet of A4 paper

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

He literally shows up at Luka's door (because his mom would care the least) like "I'm running away from home please hide me"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

JJTEJEJ

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Question: If he dies at anytime other than during an akuma attack, is he still revived?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

If it's not magic related probably not

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

I was going to suggest Lila trying to poison Marinette, giving her a poison drink or something but Nath drinks it instead

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Nath is somehow immune, and asks Lila for the recipe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

JDJDJRJRJRJ

Lila that's attEMPTED MURDER WTF

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

and no. Chloe is worse than Lila. Chloe literally tried to kill people on a train once if you recall. I don't think Lila would attempt poison. Chloe might though

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

ok what if it's more like, laxitives

and not poison poison

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oofity

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Is the train the one when she first beceoms queen bee?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

yee

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

she did intend to save them, she just fucked up. Not excusing anything just saying

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

The problem here is that she put them in danger herself first right?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

yeah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

you can still die from laxitives if you overdo it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

BFJJRJR

Everyone is o u t for Nathaniel in this au

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Hmmm if we want to bash chloe

stop me now if we don't

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Nathaniel is one of those small hairless dogs that shivers all the time. lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Nathaniel is a punching bag for God-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

no one said no so

One of Nathaniel's deaths was Chloe shoving him into an akuma attack to save herself

Marc saw

Chloe shows up to school the next day with VERY short hair

and while she wont say who did it, she now pales and runs whenever she sees marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

oUcH-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Maybe i'm projecting onto rainbow son, but I like the idea of Marc growing up in a rough neighborhood before coming to where he is now

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

I approve

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Do french people have gangs

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

... yes, I assume so. I'm reminded of an event that actually happened

Back in the 1980s, French car maker Renault was investing in AMC. The CEO had big plans for this merger. Unfortunately he was murdered by 2 people on a motorcycle from a French anarchist group. They were upset about all the attention a French automaker was putting on a failing American company and not concentrating on French jobs.

After the murder, Renault sold AMC to Chrysler (who discontinued AMC, but kept the Jeep brand), and Renault pulled out of the US market after that, and hasn't returned since

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

:open_mouth:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Sources: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georges_Besse

https://automotivehistory.org/people/november-17-1986-the-assassination-of-renault-ceo-georges-besse/

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Wow

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

I was thinking maybe Lila, still trying to ruin Marinette's life, says she's fallen in with a gang and her "boyfriends" are all her subordinates

College Dupont seems like a really nice area of Paris so no one likely holds territory there so it doesn't get messy but Marc is not thriled

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Marc: The only gang here is the gang sign about to be beaten into the side of your head

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Marinette shuts her down with "What goes on in our bedroom is none of your business." implying a domination kink

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

HAH

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

VRUR

Marinette is a top pass it on

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

references back to Nathaniel on a leash

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

JTUJRJRNRN

Everyone calls Nathaniel a bottom at school

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

well, one of the writers I follow on tumblr recently posted some felinette smut to that effect.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Oh w0w

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Luka shows up to pick her up from school wearing a collar and leash just to mess with people

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

HRJRJRJJRNR

and Marc already has a choker

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Marc threatens to strangle anyone who tries to attach a leash to it. Nathaniel winks and says "Promise?"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Y5UTJJRJRJ

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

And then they sit down and have a very serious talk about how that is NOT a healthy kink to have, considering

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019

Marc is just like "Why do you think I wear a choker? It's a tip off to a BDSM kink"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Stay safe kids 2k19

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Anyone else can have that kink, but Nathaniel is straight up not allowed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

"Nathaniel, we're not allowing you to be in harm" - Marinette probably

"Aw damn, there goes my masochism kink" - Nathaniel probably

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Nathaniel points out it only hurts if your neck doesn;t snap first

and everyone else cries and cuddles him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

G TU IRI4J

B A B Y B O Y

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Nathaniel x Selfcare is the true OTP here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

I disagree it's clearly Nathaniel x Not dying

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

ah, I am a fool

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

So I'm going to bring up a story

Once upon a time me and my friends were playing mafia and this one boy was civilian the entire time and any time someone accused him of being mafia everyone went "You can't do that he's baby" and that's why he never got accused

So this but Marinette, Marc, and Luka @ Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

If ANY of them have half a brain I expect Lila to be believed less in season 4 due to her "lying disease"

Ahhhhh I said I would stop

someone give me a snickers I am hangry

Marinette gets hangry

the squad always has some sort of snacks on hand for her (and tiki) to avoid this

If we want to go the "Miraculous holders get animal tendencies" route it's sweet things

Luka sometimes just swallows whole raw eggs for breakfast

shell and all

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Luka we are worried

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Luka will occasionally just lounge on the deck of the boat in the sun because it's warm, like a snake with a heat lamp in it's terrarium

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

I know Ladybugs mostly eat other bugs but for the sake of this I'm going to say Marinette likes to eat flowers

Yesss

Both he and Marinette have trouble in the winter with being cold

Everyone else gets chocolate for valentines day. Marinette gets flowers.

ratatoing12/29/2019

they curl up together in the cold

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

He's also a lot stronger than he looks, but mainly uses it to give literally suffocating hugs.

He's more like a ball python than any other snake.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

not a viper?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

nah

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

no you're right Luka is chill af

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

well duh. he's the weed man. lol

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Nathaniel and Marc are the designated heaters

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

I love how they hinted, heavily, that he smokes weed but never mentioned or confirmed it

ratatoing12/29/2019

they all just curl up together

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Nathaniel has to sit next to Marinette in the winter so she can sit really close and leech body heat. Ms Bustier tolerates it so long as they get their work donw

Luka, who is either homeschooled, in a different grade, or graduated depending on your preferred age range just has to suffer

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

She lets Chloe get away with murder. marinette can get away with her boyfriend heat lamp

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

and when they all decide to start experimenting, they all have problems with Luka... 

"How did you hide that in those tight pants?"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

jsfhskjfsdf

he's a grower not a shower?

snake magic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

AhduHDJRJNRJR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

............snakes don't have gag reflexes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

VEJDIKRJEJRJ

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

so that's a thing as well. Luka "Deep Throat" Couffaine

now if only he would stop trying to dislocate his jaw while doing it...

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

If Marc or Nath ever get miraculous it gets even weirder

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel yells at 4 am if he gets the rooster

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sleepovers are hell

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Nathaniel is a very early riser

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel with bad eyebags

Marinette: Are you okay

Nathaniel: It's fine-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Nathaniel screaming

Marinette: welp someone's awake

Luka, looking down: Apparently that's not the only part of him that's an early riser*

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Domesticated goats only sleep like four hours a night

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Oh my god, Luka

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Roosters are territorial demons

Chickens in general are terrifying if you have even known anyone that owns them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

They're also cannibalistic by nature

They don't give a fuck

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

My uncle loves to tell a story where they let a hen that was bleeding from scratching herself on some fence wire go back to the flock after seeing she was ok and they swarmed her like pirana

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

would further the thought Nathaniel's a zombie

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

at her alive by the time my uncle managed to break it up

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

god forbid Lila gets a paper cut in class

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

or anyone

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

We can probably survive without Chloe

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

not to be gross on main but can he smell when girls are menstrating?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

gRoSs

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

probably, but he never mentions it unless they're being a bitch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: Slowly passes Marinette stuff when it starts

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

I would like to think he just never mentions it period (no pun intended) but Marinette can tell who is and isn't because Nath keeps looking at them like he wants to eat them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

GHDJDJRJID

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

which bothers the heck out of him

more on this later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Marinette: I can't believe you wanna eat the other girls smh right in front of me

Nathaniel: Jdjdjrjrjrj Mari-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Anyone who's got a heavy flow starts to look like a buffet to him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

GEYRJRUR

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: This is suffering.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: Pls take the miraculous back I don't wanna deal with this

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Between the girls on their periods, and Kim constantly injuring himself in stupid bets and dares, Nathaniel is constantly biting his lips

it doesn't help Nath that most of their class is girls

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Hajjrjrjrjj

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Help this boy

Also there's so many odd chicken facts

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

At this point, Nathaniel find that eating more pork foods helps because apparently pork is the closest thing to human flesh and it settles down the hunger.

He also has a calendar of the girls... time of the month, so he knows when to bring in a pork roast sandwich or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

HDUUDURIR

Someone has to come over for a project

Nathaniel: I swear it's not what you think

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: I have a reason, I swear!!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Nathaniel texts Luka and has Luka hide his calendar before they arrive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Fair

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Marc being found standing on the most unusual things, and not falling

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Stands on the roof

"OH MY GOD STOP HIM HE'S GONNA JUMP"

Marc, casually writing: I wonder what's going on

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

although Nathaniel eventually gets really awkward around a girl in class (maybe Mylene, idk). And when Marinette whisper asks him why, he reveals she's a week late.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nath no-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

pregnancy detector Nath

fun fact. Wolves can tell when your pregnant

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

:0

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Interesting

Also, Marc doing a handstand and just, not falling over, due to goat balance.

he will not fall

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Marc suddenly able to eat anything regardless of whether it's supposed to be edible.

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Marc at 4am, chewing on a tin can.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: Marc, it's 4am, the fuck you doing?

Marc: Don't worry about it.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

nah. Marc's chewing a can the same time Nath's screaming to wake people up

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

True

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Luka can dislocate his jaw to swallow a chicken whole. He did it once to see if he could and never did it again. Took all the joy out of eating it when he couldn't savor the flavor

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Was it a cooked chicken? I hope he didn't swallow a live one.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

I figured like a roasted or rotisserie chicken

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Oh thank god

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

a fly lands on a cookie Marinette's eating

"oh. more flavor"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

ORHKRIRI

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Also, when chickens head are cut off, they can run the length of a football field before dropping dead

so more zombie nathaniel stuff for ya

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel, after being attacked by an akuma:

Everyone: CONFUSED SCREAMING

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

chickens are so weird

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel knows a bunch of random facts about chickens now

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

mhm

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

"I have a strange craving for chicken now"

"...Aren't you the rooster miraculous holder?"

"Yeah, they're cannibals."

Marinette slowly scoots away

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

When Luka goes on tour with Jagged as a guitarist, Jagged has to be let know about Luka being Viperion because of the health hazards. Ya know, since he has a hard time maintaining his own body heat. something an employer should know about and make accomodations for

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Jagged's chill about it

"You and Fang can be reptile buddies!!!"

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Cute!

Also, Poison Ivy/Oak doesn't effect Goats

So don't worry if you see Marc eating some, he'll live.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

The big fan theory right now is that Luka is Jagged's son

though, likely not Juleka's Dad

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yeah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

This is somewhat supported in Desperada when it's revealed Anarka used to work with Jagged, and Luka's been playing guitar since he could hold one

  1. speaking of.



Luka can charm snakes with his music


	3. Chapter 3

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Or lb and cn just destroy it.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

They'd probably turn that on the superheros :/

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

The OAA tries to set up hidden cameras but Lb and CN dedicate patrols to finind and removing them

Oh they do.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

After the whole Nathaniel eating an akuma thing, what happens with that?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

They straight up kidnap him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

GRHRJRJR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Afterwards they are in big trouble with the police and there's a lengthy court case

If Nathaniel has uhhh Orikko? is that the rooster kwami?

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

mhm

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

at the time he manages to free himself and either find a way to let LB know where he is so she can rescue him or escapes himself

Don't be mistaken though, the OAA are more of a joke than a serious threat. The worst thing they do to him is tie him to a chair and make him eat real butterflies

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel, tied up in the back of a van: Uh you know this isn't legal right

OAA: Neither are the superheros

Nathaniel: Bold of you to say within an akumatizing distance

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

I tried to keep them toned down to fit the lighter theme of the show

They're incompetent at best, and an inconvenience at worst

The OAA, live streaming their "Hawkmoth capture": We got him!

Nathaniel: Ladybug we're at X adress please come

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Is it nath?-

Nathaniel crying: Pls

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

They have the school staked out because so many akuma come from there

They kidnapped chloe once because they knew she was Queen Bee

and got some HEAVY fines for that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

GRJRJRHRJ

Oh they definitely got sued for that man

Nathaniel is out on a date with Marinette 

OAA: OH SHE MUST BE MAYURA

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Their main reason to be in this au is to publicize wider than the school that Something Is Not Gucci with Nathaniel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

YRURJJRJR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Which is so Hawkmoth becomes curious about him, which may lead to Evillustrator 2.0 which leads to Hawkmoth paying for his therapy

Do we ever get Silencer or Reverser 2.0?

Princess Justice ????

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Ooh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Marinette isn't even angry at the class anymore she's just done. The thing that gets her most angry is when Nathaniel throws himself into danger-

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Marinette: What's the point of being mad, they're just gonna keep doing it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

E x a c t l y

Besides she's sitting with her bf in the back its chill

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Hmmmm something to get her really mad

:smiling_imp:

what about sad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

>:000000

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

After an akuma attack, they can't find Nathaniel anywhere. He's ok, just in a weird place and his phone got lost so he's not answering calls

but Marinette panics and thinks he's dead for real

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

nOoOOOOOOOOo!

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

She thinks it isn't fair that he has to suffer like this because of the miraculous

She throws off her earrings (either Marc or Luka are there with her to grab them) and gets akumatized.

Princess Justice wants to destroy all miraculous. No one would ahve the suffer if they were gone

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Nathaniel finding Marc and Luka, and asks were Marinette is

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

They both hug him so hard he can't breathe: Oh thank kwamis you're not dead

Nathaniel: I mean-

Nathaniel gets to be Fortuno for one (1) episode

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

It's one of the only akuma attacks he doesn't die in

How do they explain all this to Chat Noir

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

I'm not sure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

So if Nathaniel is the guardian at this point does she go after him

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Is he in on "the team knows everyone's identitys"thing?

Well she thinks he's dead?

Maybe they try at first to show him to her like LOOK HE'S OK

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

But she's whacked out on akuma LSD and doesn't listen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: ,,,Whomst???

Marc and Luka behind her: MARINETTE PLS-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Hmmmmm for more angst but also lol

Marc becomes Ladybug instead since he has black hair and they're trying to lowkey hide that she isn't there. Luka becomes Viperion and they find Nath later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Another route

Marinette: HAWKMOTH I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I NEED TO FIND MY BOYFRIEND WHO IS POSSIBLY DEAD BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASS-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Then they and Chatnoir (and any other heroes that are permanent) play pass the hot potato with Nathaniel with the strict order of "keep him alive"

ratatoing12/29/2019

ajshhahsgs yea

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

marinette is a mood

Nathaniel: I'm not a sack of potatoes, be gentle!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Princess justice attacking someone from behind:

Viperion: Oh shit Tosses Nathaniel like a football to Marc

Nathaniel: acK-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

because Marc and Luka know that if Nathaniel is hurt in ANYWAY by Princes Justice Marinette will be devastated

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Marc, speaking in a mostly feminine voice the entire to keep up appearances:

Chat Noir: Accidentally hits Marc

Marc, in a deep voice: oW fUck mAn

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Chat Noir: What the fuck-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Good thing the outfits are magic because his hair is not long enough to pigtails

unless you go the route where you think his odd tufft of hair in the back is a bun

which I am still not 100% convinced it isn't

Plus his eyes are search light green

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Chatnoir: You look different today my lady

Marc, sweating

Chatnoir: Did you do something with your hair? I looks great

Marc: Oh thank god he's stupid

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

chat is dumb

but we care about him

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

but do we care enough to let him know everyone's indentities

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

im not sure

what do you say

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Well, it all comes down to trust honestly

I think things would be WAY easier for them if they knew who everyone was

ratatoing12/29/2019

i dont really think so

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Adrien finding out Marinette is ladybug might also curtail his crush since he might see her more as a real person with flaws

ratatoing12/29/2019

yeah but he’ll still be falling for LB, not Mari

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

How many times in the show have situations arised that could have been avoided if they didn't have to dodge each other to transform?

I know the show plays it for laughs but

Adrien casually joining Marinette's harem is also fun

even if the other three arn't sure about him

I'm conflicted. I both do and not not like Adrinette.

It just depends on how it's framed tbh

Like yeah they could be super cute and happy together

but, on both sides, their crushes are built of idealizations of each other and not reality

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

yeah

plus there's other aus

ratatoing12/29/2019

kagami could join the harem

she’d be a protective little baby

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Marinette gets everyone

Adrien at the very least would be cool with Luka because he TOTALLY has the same expression Marinette does whenever he sees Luka

Kagami would be the hardest to add simply because she just doesn't have freedom of movement with how controlling her mom is

Adrien kinda has that problem but he manages to be chat noir so

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

I don't think, for this au, that Adrien and Kagami would work

with the others

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

The classmates decide to do a documentary about the school being haunted or cursed or something because there's so many akuma attacks and gets permission to stay over night

They're filming and hear a noise, they point the camera over to it and see

then they see

It's Nathaniel and lots of cats

this one is better

Did he do this on purpose to mess with them? yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: and that ones Cinnamon...

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

The toughest, most battle scared old tom cat is something like "precious" or "snookums"

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

and he is very sweet

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: This one is Morgana

Marc: Did you name that after a persona 5 character??

Nathaniel:

Nathaniel: Yes-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Does Felix the cat ever meet Felix the boy

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Adrien sends a picture to Felix of him and the cat Felix

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Yes and they hate each other

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

The cats just come and go as they please into the classroom

and because of this, one of the queens starts kitting in Chloe's bad because it is the biggest and probably made out of soft, expensive fur

Everyone expects Chloe to be disgusted but she steps up and becomes a great cat mom.

The extra responsibility helps mellow her out and be less of a bitch

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Chloe: Guess I'm a cat mom now.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

She names the Queen something pretentious like....Princess (since SHE'S the only Queen around) and the kittens things like uuhhh

bee names

because they're striped tabbies

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

or they could be named after flowers, since bees do like flowers

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

yeah

Everyone in the class lowkey adopts the cats that wander in. They don't take them home but they're nice to them and feed them somtimes

Hurting one of the cats will get the entire class after you.

Someone from another class kicks one of the cats and promptly gets mobbed

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

nathaniel will join whoever owns the cat in hunting the person down

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

oh the whole class does

They also set up an adoption network to help the kitties get homes and things like shots\spay\nueter

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yes!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

All of them get spayed and neutered

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Princess is an exception because she was already pregnant

or maybe the idea came about after her so it didn't happen again

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

I can see that

also i am not going to get over goats and their balancing stuff

and being in the oddest places

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

The easiest way to find Marc in to Look Up

and the most heart attack inducing thing he could be on top of is where you'll find him

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

i bet you he's climbed the eiffel tower

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

it gets destroyed in akuma fights so often, who hasn't at this point

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

true

Nathaniel: He'll get down soon enough.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

I can't remember if Luka's house boat has a real mast or not, but if it does Marc will be up there

Anarka loves him

Luka is afraid he'll fall

Juleka wants to know when her life got weird

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Don't worry, his bs balance won't let him

When Marc gets on the ships mast:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkIM0U9AfOQ

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

this shit is why my uncle got rid of his goats

thei sharp feet

and tendancy to climb cars and other things

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

They are stubborn little things

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

I just realized

Between Nathaniel eating anything\his bloodlust, Luka and his lack of a gag reflex, and Marc just absently putting absolutely ANYTHING into his mouth and chewing on it....they all have oral fixations

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Oh my god, you're right.

ratatoing12/29/2019

what about Mari?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

She eats flowers, but it's not an absent minded or obsession thing

Shes cuddly because of the cold

ratatoing12/29/2019

nice

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

hmm what else do Ladybugs do behvaior wise

ratatoing12/29/2019

cannibalism

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

they're bugs and not animals so they're harder to pin

SJFDKJS

Really?@

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

it does say they are

ratatoing12/29/2019

yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Marinette and Nathaniel are cannibal buddies

ratatoing12/29/2019

Luka: do you want anything to eat

Nath and Mari at the same time: The souls of a thousand children

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Marc: And I thought Luka would be the one who bites.

ratatoing12/29/2019

Nath: BLOODLUST

Mari and Nath: Prepare for trouble and make it double

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

They will come for you

ratatoing12/29/2019

and they will politely ask you for some blood

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Marc is the only one who doesn't bite

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Lila: Ow! I got a papercut!

Nathaniel, her lab partner: Can I lick it-

Lila: What?

Nathaniel: What?

So the next crack theory is that Nathaniel's a vampire

ratatoing12/29/2019

ooooh

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Marinette cuts her hand and Nathaniel is licking it before they can even think, and then they're making out and the rest of the class is like

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

BDJJDJFHDJ

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

ACCURATE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Let them have more self control than that :b:ls

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

but it's funnnnyy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

The worried laughter is m e

ratatoing12/29/2019

w o r r i e d l a u g h t e r

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

ok ok. He plays it off as just kissing her hand and she is like c o n t r o l y o u r s e l f

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

He softly kiss

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

The hand kiss thing is adorable as hell actually

ratatoing12/29/2019

yeah k i s s

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

as a greeting

ratatoing12/29/2019

gentleman kiss

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Do they tease her about Ladybug and call her "my lady" as a joke at first but it quickly becomes an endearment ?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

concept:

Marinette gets random bouts of "needs cuddles" in the middle of class in winter so she just leans on Nathaniel-

AWW THAT'S CUTEE

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Alya's just like "Be thankful only 1 of her boyfriends is in class. If it were all 3, I'm pretty sure we'd have seen a porno by now."

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

JRURURJRBR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

zkjdfhkjdfhsd

no they are SOFT

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

and sexy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Lila: God she's such a whore

Nathaniel: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY GF-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Marinette gets the most respect out of all of them, and yes it's because she's female

pregnant at 16 would be bad for her AND ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

It's because the rest are disasters what you mean

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

yeah, plus they got standards

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Luka can flirt up a storm. He can reduce them to quivering puddles. but he has a weakness.

He can dish it out, but he can't take it

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Marinette kisses his hand back one day and he collapses on the deck

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

All 3 of them are putty in Marinette's hands

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

hold up, is she taller than Nathaniel

I know Marc and Luka are but

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

im not sure

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

now we have to do science. Have they ever been standing next to eachother

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Nathaniel is shorter than Marc and Marinette

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

he is baby!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

He's like an inch shorter than Marinette

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

SHORT

GREMLIN

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

meanwhile, Luka is tallllll

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Atleast Nathaniel isn't as short as Alix

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

I recall seeing ML Science on tumblr use the size of IRL objects in ML, like the Eiffal Tower, to get close to accurate heights for the Miracuclass.

Nath is like 5'4, Marinette is 5'5, Chloe is 5'8, and Ivan is 6'10

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: Shortie

Alix: At least my clothes actually fit me

Nathaniel: Offended gasp

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

Adrien is like 5'11

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Oml they're all taller than me fjjdjej

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

same

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

cries in gremilin

ratatoing12/29/2019

akshagsfgs

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Alix at least gets taller in the future, let the boy have a growth spurt to at least be taller than Marinette

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

No keep him baby

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/29/2019

  1. let him grow a bit. Trust me. staying short when you're a guy is H E L L



I'm 5'7 and I still catch hell for it

notcommunismjustfries12/29/2019

the other three all have razors just for nath at their houses

their parents have all long stopped questioning it

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Or, the facial hair, just doesn't exist and it's just his usual hair

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Nathaniel with five o clock shadow at noon, with his scars and long messy hair

ratatoing12/29/2019

yesss

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Poor boy

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

People are terrified of him

he looks more and more like gangster everyday

rip

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Along with the fact there's a rumor of him being a gang member

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

same hat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Y ooo

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Nathaniel doesn't deserve this

ratatoing12/29/2019

Marc would be the one actually in agang

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

SAME HAT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

GJRJRJRJ

Wait why Marc??

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

He used to live in a bad neighborhood

Then he got out

ratatoing12/29/2019

he’s in a pro-LGBTQ gang and they’re his second family

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Ah neato

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

or we're doing nice gangs

His Boss demands to meet his new boyfriend they've heard about

Marc: which one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Marc and Nathaniel/Luka chilling in a neighborhood 

Homophobic bullies appear

All of a sudden, there are like 20 different people with knives all pointed at the bullies

ratatoing12/29/2019

sorta, like sometimes they’re all nice and all but someone makes a slur at one of them and they throw hands

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Everyone being afraid of Nathaniel is funny and sad because he's really nice and low key a pacifist

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Marinette: Let me see what you have!

Marc: A KNIFE!

Marinette: NO-!

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

Unlike Marc who can and will give someone a surprise haircut

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

The gang teaching Nath how to protect himself because Marc came home crying one day about how one of his bfs doesn't know how to avoid danger

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

he wont STAB them, but their hair and possessions are not safe

ratatoing12/29/2019

Marc uses his knife to help his bf, bf, and gf only

(at least positively)

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Yes

Also, carving their names into a tree

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

aw

Luka knows some of his gang family due to getting weed from them

ratatoing12/29/2019

every tree in Paris: M & N & L & M

with little heart doodles around them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Marc: And this is-

A portion of the gang: YOOO WEED MAN IS BACK

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

They approve of Luka and Marinette but poor Nathaniel has to prove himself

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Nathaniel: I've lived through the impossible, I can do this.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Gang: Beat one of us in a fight

Nathaniel, crying: But I don't want to hurt anyone

ratatoing12/29/2019

gang: Immediate approved

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Beginning of this AU: Zombie!Nath

AU now: Nathaniel is traumatized, Marc has been adopted by a friendly gang, Marinette is tired, Luka smokes weed and all four are in a relationship

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Basically

ratatoing12/29/2019

yeppers

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

\+ Nathaniel's a zombie

ratatoing12/29/2019

how about Mari is a vampir

that would explain so much

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Also Marc uses his knife to sharp his pencils when he doesn't have a sharpener on hand

ooh

ratatoing12/29/2019

nocturnal and always tired, hates the sun, always sleeping, etcc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

@College Sibling (Web) what do you mean his life

He dies just to sharpen his pencils???

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

no

I meant Knife*

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

JRJFJJRBRHRIR OKAY THAT MAKES MORE SENSE I WAS SO CONCERNED

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

i dont watch what im typing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Art club: Casually chilling

Marc: Oh my pencil broke and I don't have a pencil sharpener

Rose: I can get you one-

Marc: Stands up, pulls knife out of pocket and Slams it down onto the pencil, leaving an imprint on the table

Marc: No I'm fine :D

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Oh god what if Lila find out about the knife

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

have you guys seen the edits sweetie...uhh something, does on Tumblr

https://sweetsweetsweetie.tumblr.com/post/189930717576/adrien-posted-a-family-photo-on-instagram-and-i

these

they did a lila series a while ago

It was Marc. Marc did it to her


	4. Chapter 4

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Marc posting it on his instagram:

Marinette in the comments: :clap: :clap: :clap: :clap: :clap: :clap: :clap: :clap: :clap: :clap: :clap:

notcommunismjustfries12/29/2019

when admin calls marc down to the office to search him for the knife, because even with lila's "lying disease", admin has to take that kind of thing seriously, marc straight up swallows the knife

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

NO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

JRJFJJRBRHRIR NO

Just like,,, have him hand it off to Marinette or Nathaniel or something

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

Luka: Marc you have a gag reflex unlike the rest of us.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

And they never catch them because there's only two seats in the office so the third one can have the knife#

Sinnamon Troll💖12/29/2019

or do the gag where they keep pulling out more and more knives until there's a pile of them

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

"This one is from Mom, this one is from Dad, this one is from Wine aunt, this one is from Uncle Larry (That's not his actual name it's just a joke), this one is from..."

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

wallet full of knives

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

He has one from each member of the gang

College Sibling (Web)12/29/2019

his main knife? one of those rainbow ones

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/29/2019

Yes

He pulls it out during an akuma attack 

"Bitch back tf up"

notcommunismjustfries12/29/2019

stab the akuma with the power of gay

Luka and Nath  
ratatoing12/30/2019  
Mari and Marc are just over in the corner taking pics  
scrapbooking  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019  
They dedicate an entire four pages for sleepy pics (one for each)  
ratatoing12/30/2019  
uwuwuwuwuwu  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019  
Luka, despite being the tallest, and the most broad-shouldered, tends to be the little spoon, mainly because, like Marinette, he has a hard time retaining body heat.  
it's kinda like watching a Chihuahua try to spoon a Rottweiler.  
ratatoing12/30/2019  
ajshgsgss  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019  
and then there's Marc "Are you a big spoon or a little spoon?" Marc: I'm a knife

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Marinette, Luka, and Nathaniel all spoon each other while Marc lays on top

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

  1. clearly, Nath's been suppressing his death-related emotions. When's he gonna crack?



ratatoing12/30/2019

when Lila insults Mari about her poly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

JFJKRKRR

Oh damn

ratatoing12/30/2019

all of them would throw hands with her and Mari would just be smirking

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

"Wow she's such a ho-"

Nathaniel from the back of the classroom: BITCH FIGHT ME

ratatoing12/30/2019

Marc: pulls out an obscene amount if knives from everywhere in reach

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

When does he snap? Hmmm maybe during an akuma attack while he's the Rooster? (need a name for him and we can't use Phoenix because that's stealing but I really like it uuuunnnngg)

There's an akuma who is wilfully endangering people, not just accidentally and he mauls it, feathers flying

yelling at "hawkbitch" to stop killing people damnit

ratatoing12/30/2019

Gallus can be his name

it’s rooster in a different language

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Accepted

though if I ever find the fic I read again where they called him Phoenix I am totally asking for permission to use that. It makes a lot of sense with Zombie Nath

ratatoing12/30/2019

^^tru

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

@Sinnamon Troll💖

I think it's called the Curator? I remember reading it. Art museum akuma?

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

I read that fic, it's good

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

:ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand:

It was!!

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Also, Phoenix is a great hero name

ratatoing12/30/2019

^^

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

^^^

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

I'm putting it on my "to find" list

Domestic ask: Who can cook and who can't?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Can cook: Marinette, Luka

Can't: Marc, Nath

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Nathaniel can flat out eat raw meat without a problem, why should he learn to cook? Cooking things takes too long

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

He'll get himself sick

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Zombie perks!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Nathaniel: About to bite raw meat

Marinette: Forces him out the kitchen

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Immune to raw meat sickness

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

True

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Marc: Fuck gravity.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Nathaniel to Marinette: Hey do you know where Marc is?

Screams 

"Oh my god he's gonna jump!"

They both look up

Nathaniel: omg

Marinette: Marc pls we can't keep doing this-

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

They are just use to it

Luka: Looks up at Marc, Why is Marc on the mast?

Marinette and Nathaniel at the same time: He's going to fight god.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

https://images.app.goo.gl/sTfgyF52z7ocBeWL8

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Basically

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

wait. The acting like animals thing we're doing.

That's how they all figure out Chat Noir's identity.

Adrien purrs, and likes to sit in boxes of any size

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

and pushes things off desks

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Chat Noir comes to Nathaniel's room in the middle of the night sometimes. Adrien does the same.

Bc Cat magnet

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

especially for black cats

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Marinette, muttering exasperatedly: Goddamnit Adrien. It just had to be you.

Adrien, obliviously playing with a ball of yarn from Marinette's latest commission: What was that Marinette?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Marinette: Hey. Hey. Watch this. Throws yarn at Adrien

Adrien: LOUD GASP

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

He will go after it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Exactly

Mrs.Bustier: Walks into class Um

Adrien: Tangled in yarn while everyone is trying to get him out

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

and then Adrien start dropping dead rats at Nathaniel's feet, and waiting for praise.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Nathaniel: Terrified screaming

Adrien: Turns to Marinette What did I do wrong :(

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Luka: Can I have it-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

JGUYGFYUHKJHG

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Luka: please.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

upon receiving permission, Luka procedes to unhinge his jaw and swallow the thing whole.

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Even though no one would let him

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

whispers Lazer pointer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Luka coming to the school during lunch and he and Marinette draping themselves over Marc and Nathaniel in the winter while everyone stares

JFJJRURJR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

I'm posting this question in LB Nath and Panthera Luka channels now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Agujrru

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Adrien and Luka get into a fight over who's the better rat catcher. Adrien wins by default, because although Luka caught more, he ate the evidence

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

This family is crazy

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Do Alyla and Nino have their miraculous enough to develop traits?

ratatoing12/30/2019

small bits of traits

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Alya screams when she sees Nino occasionally

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

wasn't that proven false?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Oh hm

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

the "foxes scream" thing?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Idk

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Alya eventually finds herself stalking Nathaniel. She has no idea why (old trope of Foxes trying to eat chickens)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

HRIRJTJRJ

Me12/30/2019

Here is the fic about the museum

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

#fanfiction

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

:DDDD!! I read their other fics too

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/red-fox-soulmate-video/

They will scream at their enemies though as a territory warning, according to google

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

ALYA YELLS AT AKUMAS

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

and at lila

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Alya is the only fox this city needs

Nino would be another cold blooded one

I need a very important distinction though, is he a TURTLE or a TORTOISE?

ratatoing12/30/2019

TURTLE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Turtle?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

it's the TURTLE miraculous, not the TORTOISE miraculous

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Excellent

Nino becomes a olympic quality swimmer over night

Those little bastards are FAST in the water

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Damn

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Nino has a strange craving for seaweed?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

same

ratatoing12/30/2019

ajshgshahs

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

It's pretty easy to get, though the most common kind is dried

:weary: :ok_hand: seaweed

Fox like to dig

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Alya doing a search

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

oh! metaphorical dig! Nice idea

And very incharacter

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Yeah

I mean, she is a reporter

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

:eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

Her trying to find out Ladybug's identity while everyone screams "Don't do that"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Honey bees communicate through using pheromones, Chloe goes insane with the mixed signals she gets from everyone because what their mouth says is not the same thing their smell says

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Nino eventually develops a love for Japanese food.

Japanese recipes tend to use a dashi the way we use chicken broth. Dashi is a broth made from either seaweed or a certain kind of tuna.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Nathaniel: I'm fine

His pheromones: I am deeply traumatized to the point my anxiety is manifesting as apathy help me

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Yeah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Chloe tries to get Adrien's attention by dancing (don't Bees dance to attract mates?)

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

I think alot of animals do that to attract mates

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

do ladybugs?

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

I'm not sure

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Roosters do a kind of display

Nath and Marinette dancing together

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Aw!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Marc, Luka, and Marinette walk into Luka's room.

Nathaniel, naked and spread out in a display: See something you like?

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Nathaniel no

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

COUGH

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Nathaniel yes

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Or he tries to wear a really nice outfit

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

the "display" is more of a series of hops and wing flaps

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRX-O9RVUpo

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Very interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

This one isn't trying too hard but that's the gist of it

it looks silly more than anything else tbh

but I'm not a hen :person_shrugging:

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

True

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Goats will headbutt anything. It can mean anything from "I'm angry" to "pay attention to me"

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Marc softly headbutting Nathaniel, Marinette and/or Luca cause he wants attention

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Stardust\Goat Marc violently headbutting an akuma off a building

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

There they go

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

violently whiplashes between fluff and angst

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Marc must get some intense headaches from that

ratatoing12/30/2019

why not both at the same time

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Nathaniel has started to loose feeling in his body. Sometimes he gets injured and doesn't notice until someone is like HEY YOU'RE BLEEDING????

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Marc headbutting a parked car

Marc: Nath, I'm bored.

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

He's gonna get a concussion one day

ratatoing12/30/2019

he gets a new concussion every day

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

He's protected while he's transformed, but when he's not.....

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Marc needs to be careful

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

It comes into question, besides physical things like being cold easier or craving certain foods, how much control do the miraculous holders have over these impulses?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Their control goes down the more they use the miraculous

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

depends on the person. Luka has a lot of self control. Otherwise, he'd have ravaged Marinette in public by now

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

If miraculous use determines it, Adrien and Marinette are doomed

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Luka, probably: You want sum fuck?

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Luka being able to look longer at things without blinking

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Cold squad gets electric blankets

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Marinette has an entire pile of blankets surrounding her during class

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

I've had enough fluff for a while. Can we get back to the zombie angst

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Nathaniel gets sleep apnea

which is where you stop breathing in your sleep sometimes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

HDJJFJRJR o u c h

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

He's SUPPOSED to be dead and sometimes his body remembers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

FIUDURJR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Not to erase Rooster nath but perhaps because he's supposed to be dead, he can't use a miraculous because the kwami possession would be too dangerous for him. The kwami could accidentally knock his soul out of his body and basically permanently possess him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Once Nathaniel dying in extravagant ways stops being funny, Nath tries intentionally killing himself during akuma attacks to keep the drama to a minimum/have some control over his own death.

Only now every time he does that, he is somehow accidentally saved by the akuma.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

My real question is do people still believe Lila or not?

@Sinnamon Troll💖 Could lead to Nathaniel becoming the guardian instead of getting the rooster miraculous?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

do the gang care?

Yeah, maybe

He'd make a great guardian

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Does he casually carry it around in his school bag just in case

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

He's practically invisible Hawkmoth would never find him if he wasn't paying for his therapy

He could!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

:clap: :clap: :clap:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

His box would look different from Marinette's, what does it look like?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

A coffin-

Jkjkjk

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

a diorama of a graveyard with a hand popping from the ground. The graves open to reveal the miraculouses

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

The kwamis are Lowkey concerned about Nath's mental health

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Marinette: .....I'm worried about your state of mind Nath-

Nathaniel, screaming on the inside: Thanks me too!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Nathaniel waking up to see the kwamis sleeping on him-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Nathaniel: So is Hawkmoth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

GDHHRURUR

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Nathaniel: It's why he pays for my therapy

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Can they be out of the box if their miraculous isn't being used?


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Bunnix: I don't know what you twats did but you fucked up the future again.

Older Nathaniel: So apparently something you guys do today kills everyone in Paris except me. Lets not do that. I really don't like the current future.

He's dirty and hasn't shaved in like, a month

Looking very haggard

He also mumbles to himself a lot and stares off into space

He doesn't quite believe they're real, he thinks he's hallucinating

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

Future Nath is taller, like 5'9. So he eventually hits an average height for a guy, though he's still shorter than Luka.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Marinette: Damn I thought you would always be the short one

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

You can't tell very well though because he walks hunched in on himself

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Marc: Wtf did we d o?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

I don't know, I didn't get that far uuuuummm

hold on hawkmoth pov is a bitch get back to you later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Jufurjr

ratatoing12/30/2019

rippppppppppppppppppppp

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

ok so we;ve seen that Ladybug's power can be stolen

an akuma used her power and got a hecking NUKE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

HRUIRURHR

Why is Nathaniel the only one still alive tho

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

But they didn't know what it was so Chatnoir cataclysmed it and turned it into a MAGIC NUKE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

YUDHDHRNEIKEJ

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Which pretty much turned everyone who wasn't protected in some way into ashes. Ladybug and Chatnoir were in the epicenter so they suffered extreme physical wounds and died

For extra angst Nath finds their bodies later while he's wandering the city

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

DDDDDD:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Nath has enough miraculous energy he was protected. Hawkmoth was too since he was transformed at the time (or she, if future Hawkmoth)

Everyone else, the entire city, got the thanos snap and became dust

Nathaniel is actually suffering from radiation poisoning, which is why he stares and mumbles, but it doesn't affect him outwardly because of all the miraculous energy keeping him alive

So instead of deteriorating physically he does mentally

This happens some year or more in the future, the date Bunnix has brought them to is important in starting the chain of events that will eventually create the akuma, but she doesn't know that, just that Today is important

The same way how in Chat Blanc she went to the day ladybug left the present instead of the day Chat got akumatized, or Hawkmoth found out about him, Butterfly effect and all that

to make it EVEN MORE SAD Nathaniel discovered he LITERALLY cannot die now, no matter what. He's tried to kill himself numerous times but he heals too fast, the magic from the nuke super charging him.

Think dead pool levels of healing

please give him a hug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

oUcH-

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019

Goddamn

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Save the boy

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

can you guys imagine the angst though if Nathaniel develops actual death powers

Like, can kill things with a touch type powers

he's terrified he'll kill his SO's in their sleep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

DDDDD:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

He killed one of his cat followers by petting it

I DON't LIKE THIS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

nOoOOoOO

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

I dont like it either ;;

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Let's go in the other direction

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

None of us like this :b:ls

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Nathaniel finds one of his cats hit by a car, and is all crying because KITTY

and when he touches it it comes back to life

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Oh heck yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

:000000

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

I was recently reminded that he's Jewish

Jesus was jewish

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

:0

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Jewish people believe that Jesus was just a person and the actual messiah is still to come (90% certain)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Nathaniel is the messiah-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Nathaniel knows his powers are due to the miraculous though and has a serious faith crisis

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

What if all deities were just miraculous holders? He thinks, or people like me who were messed up by them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

:000 ooo

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

ooh

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Faith is a pretty touchy topic for people so I'm not going to develop this past "maybe he makes jesus jokes now"

Though maybe, high af on Luka's weed

He goes hey guys watch this

and steps over the side of the house boat, falling into the water.

They have to fish him out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

BJrjjrnrjr

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Who goes in after him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"What were you trying to do?"

"Be Jesus."

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Luka, he's probably the most trained for water related disasters living on a boat

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Luka: Backflips in after Nathaniel to save him.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Marinette: AND IT'S A 10 OUT OF A 10!

Marc, the only one who didn't smoke bc someone needs to be able to think straight in case of an emergency: Sighs

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Hah, thinking Marc can think straight.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

JSJNDND

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Just saying

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Marc throws them a life saver

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

The candy or the object

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

the object

the

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Marc: You're both a danger to yourselves! Says the one who climbs everything he can.

these

Though Marinette might throw the candy

Ladybug shows up to an akuma attack very, very high

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

EJRJRJRJF

The akuma: Why,,, do you smell like weed

Chat: Like what now

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Chat: What's weed??

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

"Ladybug does drugs" is a PR nightmare but she has a point that Hawkmoth should chill out and take a hit

oh no, poor innocent boy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Headline: "Ladybug endorses legalizing drugs!"

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

only weed tho

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Adrien asks Nino the next day what weed is

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Adrien is the only one who doesn't know

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

I'm not sure what the attitude in france is about recreational drugs but I do know they're not legal?

"Good" people don't do them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

nah. Personally, I really believe all drugs should be legalized. Then you can tax and regulate them. Oxycodon (a perfectly legal pain killer) is 99.9% identical to heroin. They work on the same receptors in the brain

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Nino asks where he heard about weed and Adrien panics and says Nathaniel

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Adrien, no.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

further cements the 'Nathaniel is a gang leader' thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

HRJJEJRHEH

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

But Nathaniel never has any weed. It's all Luka

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

ADRIEN YOU SHOULD'VE JUST SAID THAT YOU HEARD IT OFF THE NEWS

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

but he's stupid

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

can confirm. Adrien is a moron

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Someone walks up to Nathaniel: So you got weed?

Nathaniel: ??? No? Who told you that?

Someone: Adrien

Nathaniel:

Nathaniel: Adrien goddammit

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Nathniel gets professional and school counseling due to all the rumors around him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Alya and Nino could be kissing in front of him, and Adrien would say "wow, Nino and Alya are so good at friendship"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

The school uses school counseling on Nathaniel!

It's not very effective!

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

As someone in a psychology career field AND had to deal with school counselors as a kid let me confirm the bitch just makes things worse

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

It's very sad but most people who become school counselors do so because they're not good enough to work somewhere else

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

What do you work as? Sounds interesting

oOf-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

I'm sure there ARE good ones, they're just few in between

I'm finishing my degree in Behavioral Psychology, but I have done intern and teaching assitant

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Ooo that's cool!

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

most of the "these fucking people" stories came from my supervisor lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

oOf

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

anyways. back to the story

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Sorry! XD

But yeah, the school counselors work a little different than regular ones. Professionally, even with a court order for information there's a lengthy process to GET that information about the patient, and then only select information. Privacy is taken very seriously. A school counselor's job is to report back to the school and parents.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

oofity

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

They WILL lie to you and say what you say does not leave the room, but then they go behind your back and tell the parties mentioned. Nath doesn't know this and tried to be open with her and it all gets back to his dad

His really strict dad who is furious he has to come back from his business trip early to "deal" with his delinquent son.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

OuCh-

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Hopefully Marc and his siblings don't hear about Nathaniel's dad

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

he gets very grounded, which I have no idea how that will be enforced since his dad is never home

if he gets an allowance that's gone

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Damn

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Nathaniel: My dad heard about the rumors which I have no idea how that happened I only told the school therapist and you guys

Luka: Ah yeah school therapists suck

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Maybe he takes away his art stuff?

Which, half of it is scattered around Luka, Marinette, and Marc's palce but

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

His dad: Im taking away your art privileges!

Nathaniel, having a published comic he needs to work on:

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Marc: Is he just, believing all of those rumours about you?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

I'm trying to think of a way this impacts him more than a minor inconvience

uhhhh they're rich so his dad hires a live in"baby sitter" since Natnaniel is clearly not responsible enough to be left to his own devices

should we go lols or serious

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

why not a mix

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

it's always crack treated seriously in here

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

yeah

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

i mean, if his dad is always away, does he really know nath and his interests that well??

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Luka is a little older than them, by a year or so. Nath's dad hires him on the pretence that he "seems like a very serious, level headed young man and has excellent references"

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

hmmjckxksls

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Hahah, that is not what Luka is like.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

@notcommunismjustfries "Tell us about your son!"

"Uhhhh....Art."

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

djjskskska

yes exactly

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Luka has to come up with daily "reports" on what Nath is doing

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

that's fairly iconic of luka, getting paid to hang out with his boyfriend

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

it's a pretty sweet deal, he's getting paid to live with one of his BF's

hat

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

hat

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

HAH

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Marc and Mari always visiting them

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Nathaniel has Artist Insomnia, and when he wont go to bed Luka jokingly threatens to spank him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Juleka: Where do you go nowadays?

Luka: I live with my bf now

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

which one luka

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Luka: Hahah, sucker, thinking I'm serious and level-headed.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

rich people don't know how money works so he is getting seriously over paid

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

what does he do with the money

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

he also keeps his pizza job just for something to do

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

i imagine him trying to save it for the future knowing it won't always be this comfy

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Saves up for a place of his own that is big enough for all his dates?

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

I can see that

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Nathaniel submits a new painting to the art class, it is filled with scary creatures

Art teacher:Uh, thanks Nathaniel this is very....creative

Nathaniel: They watch me when I sleep

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Marc and Marinette: Worried.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Everyone:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Their kwamis: Oh yeah those 6th dimension guys are real jerks.

According to the very awful comics, people couldn't see kwami normally either until some dude made the miraculous

The 6th dimension creatures only look scary because Nath can't see them clearly\only their blurry shadows

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

imagine you're just chilling and making jewelry and then the fucking kwami show up outta nowwhere

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

They're actually closer in appearance to kwami, but rude

They're judgy snobs


	6. Chapter 6

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Can Nathaniel be affected by akuma powers that make minions?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

the BS with Nathaniel and the school counselor wouldn't happen since Hawkmoth is already paying for Nathaniel's therapy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

:00000

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

it would be redundant to have him talk to the school counselor when he;s already got weekly meetings with a psychiatrist (assuming Hawkmoth went with a psychiatrist in case Nathaniel needed any medication)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Fair very fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

IIRC, the difference between a psychologist and a psychiatrist is that a psychiatrist has an additional medical degree so they can prescribe medication

A PanDemic Child12/31/2019

I must say that I go to both a therapist and the school counselor every week I have school.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Does the school know that though?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

:thinking: :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

School and outside therapy are- yeah they are often used together

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

if they don't, Nathaniel's dad has to

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"Nathaniel, why are you going to therapy?"

"Uh."

"Why is the therapy being paid by someone called Hawkmoth?"

"Uh."

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Why, no one ever seems to check in with Lila's mom about anythign

why would they tell his dad

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

i was going to say something about how surely the school would at least call nath down to the office and investigate the rumors of him being weed man 2: electric bugaloo, but then i remembered they literally could care less about proper procedures and their students

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

"because my thoughts scared him when I was akumatized recently?"

@Sinnamon Troll💖 his dad would need to know. parental consent for minors

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Yes, in a logical world. Miraculous Ladybug world has showed they don't care about things like that

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

^

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

^^

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

why can't we use logic? If we don't, I'mma just suggest Luka becomes a camboy

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

nnsmsmkagkskalal

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

In a logical world Lila would need ten folders of documentation and several officemeets to confirm her disabilities and absences - CAMSFJSDJHFS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

hfjrjrjrhrjje

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

He could do it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Luka: Welcome 

Nathaniel, walking in: Hey babe I-

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

dkkskakalawkka

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Luka is out there making that bread

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"I need to get money somehow"

"YOU HAVE 2 JOBS"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Luka deep throating a banana in front of his webcam

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

The only thing is they have to keep it secret from Marinette because she is a good pure girl and not ready to be corrupted like that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

gotcha. no logic here.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

absolutely none. Pure crack

Marc makes an offhand comment about Luka "Making bread" and Marinete is like "oh I didn't know you could bake"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

So Luka smokes pot, is an amazing musician, somehow Nathaniel's live-in paid boyfriend, a delivery boy, and a cam-hoe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Crack treated seriously, as we do

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Cam people don't HAVE to be sexual, maybe he give guitar lessons on his channel

and talks music news

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Yeah

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

wtf is he doing with all this money?? besides spoiling his loves and saving for the future

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Saving up for a car so he can fit all of them

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

what about one of those really long bikes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Marinette accidentally walks in on one of his shows.

Everyone is panicking wondering how to explain it to her, but she's just chill, and they realize she'd not as innocent as they thought.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Bjdjejjej

Does that mean Nath and Marc are there watching or-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Marc definitely is

ya know. I was just joking about the camboy thing, but here we are, running with it

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

This whole thing started as a joke that got too deep sadkfsdf

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

this server is full of marathon runners

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

"What if mr banana was a miraculous holder"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Instead of being a sexual camboy, he's just there to be friends with the internet

bJdjrjrjjejejej

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

BUT WHAT IF-

and from the future

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Soft friend camboy luka

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Bunnix

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Mr Banana is Bunnix confirmed

coughs ok Cam boy

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

that's how bunnix keeps an eye on things, she's always there

always watching

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

  1. Luka is a sexual camboy, but he got his boyfriend's permission first.



of course, he asked in a roundabout way and got them to agree without directly telling them what he was doing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Hrjrjktr

Nathaniel, walking into the room: Babe do you know where my sketchbook is

Luka: 

Nathaniel:

Luka:

Nathaniel: So this is what you meant

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

"if i deepthroated bananas in fromt of a camera for money, would you guys be mad?"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Bunnix has so many nosebleeds from watching the streams. She'll never look at whipped cream the same way again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Yfhrjjrjrje

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Bunnix is a voyeur pass it on

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Bfjjrirbejjrjruue

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

  1. and Adrien finds out on accident. Adrien was doing his 'cat following Nathaniel' thing and followed Nathaniel right into the room where Luka was camming.



notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

fnsjakakL

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Luka is always talking about his bf with the "knife" obsession and his viewers think it's euphemism but he does a special stream one day where Marc gets to guest star and the entire thing is him talking about his actual knife collection and showing them off

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

as ADRIEN, or as CHAT

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

:thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

why is either one in Nath's apartment

and or house

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

because chat breaks and enters all the time. just ask Marinette

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

"I live on the seventh floor. How did you get here?" A half-asleep Nathaniel asks a Chat Noir on his floor at 3 am.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

The ot4 wake up from a nap and chatnoir is there too, cuddled up

plus like 20 actual cats

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Nathaniel: First he broke into my house, then he broke into my relationship

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

what's Chat's/Adrien's reaction to the camboy thing?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Chat Noir: wow

Nathaniel: Why is Chat Noir in my house

The chat goes actually insane

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

he knows what a camboy is, or he at least gets the concept

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

The chat

"Wait why is Chat Noir in his house?"

"JJRJRJRKR I CAN'T BELIEVE A SUPERHERO CRASHED THE STREAM"

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Nathaniel: GODDAMN CHAT-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

he's a sheltered kid living with his strict father. of course he knows what a camboy is. he probably watches camboys/girls

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

too much time on the internet

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

^^

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Uzrjrjrnnrjeje

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

well he learned Japanese phrases from anime

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

plus gabe is so fucking out of date, the fucking boomer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Origins really be like

Hawkmoth: Gimme your miraculous

Ladybug: OK boomer

notcommunismjustfries12/31/2019

even if gabe wanted to, he doesn't know how to childblock or whatever

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Wow

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

The OT4 becomes an OT5 simply because Chat/Adrien won't leave Nathaniel alone.

Nathaniel, in school: Adrien, I'm going to the bathroom. You don't need to follow me everywhere.

Adrien:

Adrien: I could hold it for you.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Grhjtjrirhhrue

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Nathaniel locks Adrien out of the bathroom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Adrien: I don't know why I'm following you but-

Nathaniel: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Adrien's inclusion is platonic and it's really ruining date night

he's that clingy friend who wont leave

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Nath gets NO sympathy from Luka, Marc or Marinette.

Nathaniel: IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!

Marinette: Giggles

Luka: wisely staying silent, but visibly trying not to giggle

Marc, being an absolute savage: Oh no. You have a hot sexy model following you around. Whatever will you do?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

Do they gently kiss his scars

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

That means a lot of cheek kisses if they kiss his scars

Sinnamon Troll💖12/31/2019

soft

Chatnoir gives him kitty kisses and he tolerates it, because all the other cats do it too

One of the older battle scared cats gives him a kiss and Nathaniel gives them a gentle kiss back and everyone dies from the cuteness

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Imagine Chat Noir has to fight an akuma at school and after the battle he just kinda curls up next to Nathaniel while he casually draw like a superhero isn't cuddling him

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

Alix: Looks at Nathaniel who's surrounded by cats and Adrien, How come Nathaniel gets that much pussy?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

HJGJGHHK

College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019

She'd say it though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

Alix: Damn I'm glad I'm aromantic otherwise I'd probably be in the harem as well

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/31/2019

Mr Damocles, over the school speakers: Attention students.. ~

Nathaniel: Is that the voice in my head that tells me to kill and kill again?

Marc, deadpan: No. Satan's voice is lower, and he has an English accent.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019

The rest of the art club: Concerned staring

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Special new years prompt

nathaniel lays on the floor moments before the ball drops and pretends to be dead

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

gzjjfjrj

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

then when midnight hits he rises like "the year is reborn and so am I." all dramatic like

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Nathaniel hanging at the bridge with the ot4

"Drop me off the bridge like the ball Drops at New Years."

Hrjrjjrjr

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

my family does a tradition where we take a box and put everything we want more of in the new year (or symbols of what we want) in the box, and then place it outside. We bring it in after midnight

What would they put in the box?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Ooo that's cool!

Luka places a blunt

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Nathaniel puts a plant

"Why?"

"Because I want more life."

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

aw

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

"And I want to stop dying"

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

the irony of all this is, since he's been dying he's been living life more fully than ever

please hug him

Marinette would put a ladybug doll, wishing for everyone's luck and happiness in the new year

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Marinette starts a petition at school to hug Nathaniel

AW THAT'S CUTE

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Have you ever seen the movie "Trolls" ?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Yee

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Bracelets that have a "hug" timer that everyone has to hug when they go off

oh shoot I want to watch trolls again now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

hfhjrjrn

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

The entire movie was set up for the "True Colors" scene which I personally think is a masterpiece but off topic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

:ok_hand: :ok_hand:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Marc would put....hm

A plastic butterfly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

A comic book bc he wants the comic to thrive. Maybe a charm bracelet with charms for each of his lovers?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Yes! You can put multiple things in the box

The butterfly is because he wants Hawkmoth to be defeated

So akumas can stop killing his man

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

I read that wrong and thought it said deleted

Rurjrj

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Delete Hawkmoth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Marinette starts a gofundme to vibe check Hawkmoth the next time he appears in public

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

XD

How does she tell them that she knows (a) Hawkmoth will still be around several years from now?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Marinette Cries in knowing that's a lot more deaths for Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

:bulb:

revives the Hawknath conspiracy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

BHrururjjrjr

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

I don't know if you have heard of that theory BUT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

On one hand, the poor boy has had enough

On the other hand, Angst

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Nathaniel goes crazy from all the deaths OR someone (would have to be Marc or Luka because Ladybug is shown to still be around) perma dies and he wants to bring them back

OR

He sends out silly, harmless akuma so LB and CN can keep their miraculous because the guardian order wants them back

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Hrjrjjrjr how did he get the miraculous tho

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

how did they defeat the first hawkmoth?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

fair

Second option

Nathaniel: Lol I'm gonna make time tagger

Time tagger is actually a threat: Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

maybe he had to do that to keep the timeline stable?

Like otherwise Alix would not become bunnix?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

time travel is sticky

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Nathaniel crying to Marinette after Timetagger: i'M sOrrY i dIdn'T tHiNk iT wOulD wOrkKkKK

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

but it didn't? They won

and having faced him in the past, they had to know he would show up

......oh my how did he kill Nathaniel the first time? What time era did he get sent to?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

: 0

Nathaniel akumatizes himself to go back in time and reveal Hawkmoth's identity then immediately goes back to the future bc he's chaotic like that

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

legit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

That's it

That's how the show ends

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

credits rolling

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Everyone in the present: Confused screaming

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

I just realized something. Zombie Nathaniel should marry Luka and take his last name. IIRC, Luka's last name "Couffaine" basically means "from the coffin"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

"So which last name do you want to take?"

Nathaniel: Slowly turns towards Luka

Everyone, collectively: No

notcommunismjustfries01/01/2020

fndnsjkskjsakla imagine if they hyphenated all of their last names

anciel-kurtzberg-couffaine-dupain-cheng

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

What if they just combined their initials to make a single new last name?

Kaccd

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

speaking of nerds suddenly being good at gym class

did any of you ever have to do rope climbing?

Marc is suddenly scary good at it

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

He would be

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Teacher: Now I don't expect you to touch the ceiling but

Marc, already up there: Is this the highest we can go or-

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Nathaniel: Oh my god.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Nathaniel doesn't die outside of akuma attacks, but just looking at the rope give him anxiety. He's not getting up there. What if he falls?

......in retrospect that's a damn good question that I wish I would have asked in gym

I don't actually think I remember them putting mats down...like that would do anything falling from 20+ feet up

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Yeah

I'm glad I didn't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

GFJRNRN 

Dang I never did it at my school

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

uh holy shit I'm having a mind freak here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

This sounds dangerous uh-

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

I know they didn't care about us but???!1

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

the mugger gets akumatized out of sheer terror

Hawkmoth is like hah ha what do you want?

Mugger: FOR THIS GUY TO STAY DEAD!!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Nathaniel: Hey Hawkie

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Hawkmoth: sees nath no takes the akuma away

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Hawkmoth: He's already traumatized, I'm not doing this.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

It heals but when he gets home there's just a big red blood stain on his jacket and his date mates are there and go "Nathaniel omg-"

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

nath, sweating: It's paint

Marinete, tasting it: Don't ever lie to me again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Marinette pins him to the wall, "Don't fucking test me."

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Nathaniel: Goddamn.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Luka: Kinky

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

I gotta google if ladybugs like blood, I know butterflies do

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

vamp hawkmoth canon

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

"Ladybugs can also protect themselves by playing dead. By pulling their legs up "turtle-style", and typically release a small amount of blood from their legs. (This is called reflex bleeding.) The bad smell and the apparent look of death usually deter predators from their small ladybug snack."

WHAT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Does that mean Marinette starts her period whenever she's scared

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

That would be horrible

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

n0o!

It says from their legs

like, the pores

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

People think she is-

She just starts bleeding form the legs at random points in the day like

I'd be suspicious

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

This is a weird ladybug thing that I think maybe she does not get

She would be REALLY anemic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

oOf

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Also, Marinette trying to make newer uniforms for the cheer squad

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

she charges the school for them

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Blemir will help her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Nathaniel starts to fake symptoms as a joke but they take it seriously-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

oh no

Nathaniel, smelling Marinette's hair:mmm, brains

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Marinette: SCREAMS

Luka: Oh god we're gonna have to put him down

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Nath, playfulling chewing on Luka's head during nap time: There's nothing in here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Luka, offended: Excuse me?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

all the weed killed his brain cells

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Bfhurjejudjfjrj

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Luka's braincells never existed what are you talking about

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Mhm very fair

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

what about the state of Marc's braincells

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

He has to share the braincell with his siblings

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

The ot4 collectively have a singular braincell and it's with Marinette most of the time

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Nathaniel, after watching Chat flirt with Ladybug on the news, goes up to Adrien and knocks on his head:Empty

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

JRJRJJEJEJE

Does Nathaniel eventually figure out who Chat Noir is bc Adrien and Chat act the same around him (asking for pats)

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Yes

Lila tries to chat him up and he keeps ignoring her

Until she gets in his face like excuse me

Nathaniel: Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. Zombies only perceive people with brains

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Nxndnjdjrj

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

she cries and half the class is mad at him but it was worth it

Which Lila would actually have to be pretty smart to keep up her charade so well but I saw an opportunity and I took it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fair fair

Or 

Charisma stat high 

Intelligence stat low

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

true

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/02/2020

what are you talking about? It's hinted that he knows Ladybugs identity in the show via facial expressions. He's not stupid.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

which he

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

W h o m s t K n o w s

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/02/2020

Luka

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

oh yeah for sure

Nath is just teasing him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Marinette, at the end of the show: So I'm Ladybug 

Luka: Oh I've known

Marinette: What

Luka: You two have the same heart song

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

You can't tell me there wasn't a second chance where she detransformed and he saw it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

:0

O h

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

True, there could've been

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

rolls back to 'accidental poltergeist powers

Nathaniel sneezes in science lab and half the lab equipment explodes

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Who screams at the sudden explosion

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

everyone, glass is flying

The akuma alarm goes off

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Nathaniel: Oh shit.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Nathaniel has a crisis and also like 50 cuts over his face and arms

Good thing he was wearing lab goggles or it would be in his eyes

everyone else has cuts too BUT this aint about them

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Atleast Nathaniel ain't dead

That's all we care about

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

:pray:

Marinette, who is the only one who Knows in the class: OMG ARE YOU OK NATH???

Everyone else who got hit: are we a joke to you

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Nathaniel says he's fine but asks if she's okay and if she needs medical attention

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Nathaniel: Are you ok though?

Marinette, getting ready to bandage him like a mummy: AM I OK? ARE YOU ALIVE? SKFDGJSFHGSADHJKSD

Alya: Girl how did you say that with your mouth

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

She just can, Alya

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

This would be around the time where she starts paying less attention to Adrien\acting less weird around him

but before she came out as dating nath\marc\luka in any combination or compacity

The class sees how concerned she is for him and goes Huh. When did THAT happen

It's also about the time where Attract Cats Mode becomes full force, so Adrien is concerned and affectionate with him too, though it's subconscious and he's not really aware how that looks

The Class: :eyes: :popcorn:

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Nathaniel: I keep attracting people, how.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Zombie Nathaniel au accidentally became Harem Bait Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J80J4oaGVnY

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Adrien is like, the pet he don't count

or do he

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

he can count.

eventually

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

He can be Marinette and Luka

s bf without being Marc and Nath's

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

^^^^^

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

this technically means Marinette is the one with all the boyfriends. makes a joke about getting Lucky

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

so crack treated seriously. So an akuma rips open a hole and deposits an AU Male Marinette in the Z!Nath AU. So now Marinette has a fraternal twin brother Nath can date.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Nath, crying in Bisexual

whispers Senti bug lives

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

HRHRJJRIR

Or it could be Bunnix trying to create chaos

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Marin is tall af like Tom and makes Marinette self conscious because of it, but she feels better once she notices Marin's constantly hitting his head on doorways

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

HDHJRJR

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

BUnnix: So I pulled Sentibug out of the timeline right before she died, here happy birthday

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Tom and Sabine are just: Welp. Got another child.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

*to marinette

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Marinette: 

Marinette: Yoooo

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

because she felt really bad about sentibug dying

though on the other hand, senti bug is like....bascically a baby

she's their daughter

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Marinette walks in the next day with Sentibug, planning to reveal Lila's lies

Nathaniel: I don't like my daughter being taller than me :(((

Marinette: Sucks to suck

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

why 2 Marinettes? Why not the male Mari?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Oh he's there too

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

lol

... So now Tom and Sabine suddenly have triplets

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

I think at this point Tom and Sabine have to know she's ladybug

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Now I wanna draw a sentibug design

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

They know. They're just waiting for her to tell them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

"Hun you keep disappearing during Akuma attacks of course we know. The question is do your bfs know?"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

and Marin is gay af. and despite being so tall, he's skinny as a rail

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Marc: 

Marc: I can fit my arms around his waist t w i c e

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Nath, internally: I wanna climb him like a tree

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Luka: Finally someone I don't have to bend down to kiss

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Luka: on the downside, now I have to look up

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Hah! Nathaniel is basically waist high on him then

! Staxel??? You done???

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

:eyes:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Marin gets constant headaches... from constantly smacking his head into doorways

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Adrien: I didn't know you had a brother

Marinette, sweating: yeah,,,

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

unlike Marinette, and probably due to the constant head injuries, Marin's a flirt

it's a running gag that he flirts with Adrien and it just goes over the blondes head

Adrien's way too innocent and pure to understand flirting directed at him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Marin: Hey I'd do you like my homework. Slam you on my desk and do you all night

Adrien: Wouldn't that hurt??

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

and Marinette is panicking because she has to explain suddenly having a twin brother and sister.

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Marinette: Basically, blame Bunnix.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Alix: Spits out drink How do you know about that?-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

How about we call Sentibug Marietta, since it was the prototype name for Marinette back when it was just going to be comic books? So we have Marin, Marinette, and Marietta.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Alya: wow your parents were very creative with their names I see

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Marin and Marietta are chaotic together and it stresses Marinette out more because she has to stop the two pulling pranks and doing shenanigans

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Nathaniel, holding her back: No this is interesting

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Marinette: opens door to classroom

flood of water and soap bubbles comes flooding out

Marin and Kim are surfing the small tidal wave out of the classroom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Alix: Yo!! Your siblings are so cool why didn't you tell us about them sooner!!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Marinette: pulling harshly on her pigtails in frustration

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Nathaniel: Lol rip


	7. Chapter 7

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Marietta is blameless in everything because she is still learning about the world and doesn't really grasp right from wrong

Marin gets all the blame

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Marinette, holding a knife to Marin's neck: Stop

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Marin: That's my nipple, Nette. My neck is up here

how would Marin respond to all the Zombie Nath happenings and the harem?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Marin, seeing Nathaniel get crushed: OH MY GOD HE JUST,,, HE JUST DIED

Marinette: shit not again

Marin: AGAIN?!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Marin takes to giving Nath piggyback rides during akuma attacks to try and keep him alive. Unfortunately, Marin's height strikes again and Nath ends up getting seriously injured every time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

They both die because he's too tall to fit through a doorframe and they smack into it and fall down and the akuma catches up to them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

but Marin's not a zombie....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

damn

Nathaniel's the only one who falls then and someone else pulls Marin away before he can grab nath

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

well, we could make Marin a zombie too? Nath would have someone to vent to, and Marin's pranks would make more sense as an outlet for his frustration

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

:thinking: :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Zombie bros

The universe recongnizes Marin is not supposed to be there (the same way it thinks Nath should still be dead from the first death) and keeps trying to "correct" that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Marin, crying: I died??? Ah??

Nathaniel: Ay welcome to the club

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

They get matching jackets

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Marinette: Aw now I gotta update the Nathaniel protection Squad jackets to Zombie protection squad

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Marin:...Do I smell....blood? confused

Nath: yes but we don't talk about that

Marin: Why, someone could be hurt-

Nath: WE DON'T TALK ABOUT IT

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

Nath, texting Marin discreetly: You're smelling someone on their period

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Marin has a crisis

Nath feels bad for him and shares his lunch

I read somewhere once (no idea if it's true) that coconut milk can be briefly substituted for blood

took like two seconds to google it it's false BUT

I want to run with it and say they eat lots of coconut

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

cronch the shell

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Sharp teeth and the ability to crunch just about anything

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Akuma: Casually strolling the halls after destroying parts of the school

Nathaniel, from underneath some rubble: Hey, can you get me my phone? I'm kinda bored and I at least have one arm free. 

Akuma: ???

Nathaniel: I sit in the back of the classroom right there. Second to last row, left spot. The blue book bag. My phones in there can you get it?

Akuma: O,,,kay??? Gets Nath's phone

Nathaniel: Thank you! Starts watching youtube

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: This is normal.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Hawkmoth needs therapy too after all this

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

fun fact "Akuma" is essentially translated into "demon" in english

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel during an akuma attack: Aw yeah time to summon some demons Starts to use some blood dripping from his head to make drawings on the ground

Akuma: Sweats nervously

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

he accidentally discovers that akuma can be bound like demons to serve

you have to share custody with hawkmoth though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel becomes improv Hawkmoth during Akuma attacks

"Um hi?"

"Who are you?"

"Nathaniel. Who are you,,, wait. Oh my god am I talking to the akuma. Holy shit. I, uh."

"Get out."

"Yo is that Hawkmoth."

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

poor boy went from suspected chatnoir, to hawkmoth, to just really weird kid, back to hawkmoth

the Parisian government showing up: We want to have a little talk

Nath, sweating: I am 16 and do not feel safe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel, crying: I'm just supposed to be dead I'm sorrY

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

nath: arn't there laws about tHIS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Mrs.Bustier: Wait are you hawkmoth??

Nathaniel: nO

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Which I don't know paris laws but suspected involvement in terrorism pretty much throws all your rights out the window

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel being tested by a lie detector: uhhh, I've died several times

Investigator: That's impossible

Lie detector: Truth

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Ladybug and Chatnoir have to publicly testify on his behalf that he's not Hawkmoth, he's just weird

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: I mean they're not wrong

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

It doesn't stick until Hawkmoth phones it in like yeah he's not me, but I AM looking for interns

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

All I'm imagining now is some akuma rushing at Nathaniel, who then wipes some blood off the side of his head then presses the blood to the akumas forehead and says "Stop this."

Nathaniel: I'm not helping a terrorist 

Hawkmoth: C'mon I already have another teenager working for me

Lila: Sweats nerously

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Nath takes the offer to spy on him: I hate my coworkers

ok but I have to go I don't have class but I've still got things to do BUT!! More on this new power later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Okay bye!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/06/2020

Lie detectors don't actually detect lies. They detect stupid shit like electrical impulses and whether or not you're sweating, so someone who's just really cool like say Luka could beat a lie detector regardless of whether they're telling the truth. A number of murderers have beaten the lie detector, like I believe the Green River Killer.

and Nath's been accused of being Hawkmoth enough. I don't think Nath would want to fuck with demon summoning. Marin, on the other hand...

also, I headcanon that Marin is the same height as Raihan from the new pokemon games. canonically, Raihan is 6'8", and most doorways are like 6'6", so it fits with him hitting his head on doors all the time.

anyways. what about Marietta? WHat about our little trash gremlin?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

cackles in freetime

Marietta is innocent, so you have to be careful about what you tell her because she will 100% believe you

She spent two weeks planning on how to get Plagg to the moon so he could have all the cheese there

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/06/2020

btw, according to ML-Science on Tumblr, Marinette is 5'5", Chloe is 5'8", Adrien is 5'11", and Ivan is 6'10. So even as tall as Marin is, he's still not the tallest. lol

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Ivan is too tall, poor boy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/06/2020

Ivan's used to it though. Marin just shot up during a late growth spurt and has stretch marks to show for it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Ripppp

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/06/2020

happened to my ex's new bf. Guy was telling me he shot up 7 inches in height in 2 months during a summer vacation and still has stretch marks on his legs because of it.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

oUcH

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/06/2020

yea. seems like it was a violent growth spurt to me too.

another of my friends is 6'9 and all he does is bitch about it. Shoe stores never have his size, so they have to be custom ordered (size 18), hits his head on doors, can;t get comfy in ANY car period, etc.

Meanwhile, I'm 5'7 and fit comfortably in everything.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

oOf

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/06/2020

so, things we can have Marin bitch about. Marinette can take it as a challenger to make fashionable clothes for her overgrown fraternal twin.. Off the shelf clothes make him look like he's swimming in them.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

:00

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Yall remember that part where everyone in this AU thought Marc wearing a choker was because of some BDSM thing for their relationship

Marc buys Nathaniel a choker-

Nathaniel: It's like it's keeping my head on and if I take it off my head just completely separates and falls off

Marc: No

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

There's a folktale or two like that

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Oh wow

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

The Lady with the ribbon around her neck

And if she removed the ribbon, her head would fall off and she'd die

i think

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Oh neat

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

You basically got it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Coolio

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

The absolute bastard troll wears one like this, but black

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Ooh

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

The cord is transparent

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

He would

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Everyone thinks it's an akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

NRNJRJTNT 

Nathaniel's trolling everyone I swear to god

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

or would he because he's had to deal with people thinking he's hawkmoth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Nathaniel: Oh this looks cute Starts wearing it to school

Everyone around him screams and runs away

Nathaniel: Huh, I wonder why they're screaming

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Great, now he's got braindamage

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

He went from people he's thinking he's Chat Noir to people thinking he's Hawkmoth poor Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

How seriously does Hawkmoth try to get him as an intern?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

He does the same thing by sending an akuma and asking Nathaniel 

Nathaniel: Um okay but you gotta tell me your name first

Everyone: Gasp

Nathaniel: Shouting GABRIEL AGRESTE IS HAWKMOTH SOMEONE VIBE CHECK HIM-

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Nathan said heck Gabriel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Marinette: O shit

Adrien: Surprised Pikachu Meme

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/07/2020

How does Marin get in on the harem?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Nathaniel: I'm dating your sister

Marin: Illegal

Nathaniel: What if I date you too

Marin:


	8. Chapter 8

Nathaniel has gone full "yolo" attitude at this point, ironically

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

was looking for shitposts about necromancy to avoid my homework and spice the channel and found some sort of bs informative thing (10 facts you didn't know! Oh wait everyone knows these) and it claims that necromancers "...Exploit the wisdom of the dead"

Marinette: Nath you're good at x subject tutor me

Nath: some sort of protest

Marinette: Did I stutter? Now

The gang uses him like Siri but he's just googling everything like you guys have phones too why are you so lazy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

Nath's secret to getting different answers than them is he uses Bing instead of Google (so do I tbh)

and Nath going full yolo makes total sense since he doesn't know if the next death will be his last

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

"For the last time, necromancy is the art of communing with the spirits of the hereafter. You need to have a skeleton on hand in order to “summon” a skeleton because what you’re conjuring is the malign intelligence that animates the bones. Conjuring the bones themselves isn’t an exercise of necromancy, it’s an exercise of taxidermy."

Marinette doing a PSA that she wants to be left alone for a while:

"This Is A PSA To Tell You Not To Go Into The Basement While The Moon Is Above The Horizon I Will Be Doing Necromancy And Banishings And You Do Not Want Your Vibes Messed Up In This Believe Me

Also There Are Wards On The Door That Will Tickle Your Sides If You Try To Enter You Will Be Sorry It Is Not Pleasant"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

Marin sees his sister legit looking into Necromancy as a hobby aside from fashion, his other sister starting to develop her own personality, and his sister's boyfriend who seems to be a musical savant, and just goes "I need a hobby."

Cue Marin trying to find a hobby that isn't hindered by his height, and Nath suggesting things he knows will fail just to watch (because yolo)

Marin: I need a hobby.

Nathaniel: What about being a horse jockey?

Marin: I think I'm 51cm too tall for that

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Basketball

professional street sign holder

someone you call to come into your house and get things off the top shelf for you

A comfy chair for the boyfriend

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

first Marin would need to get into physical shape to get into basketball. Maybe have Kim train him and also have him take up parkour with his sisters?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

the whole gang, roving the rooftops of Paris like a pack of wild raccoons

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

lol

Kim and Marin eventually get on like a house on fire. Marin holds the braincell between the 2 of them and keeps himbo Kim in check

Marin also takes up yoga with Luka and finds his height helps.

This looks like bandages  
Nathaniel gets this shirt

Sinnamon Troll💖01/11/2020

https://novallion.tumblr.com/post/190199587928/dylans-little-alclove-chickenkeeping

Tumblr

Do No Harm But Take No Shit

Do No Harm But Take No Shit

chicken facts

actually roosters in general are very cute. find food and go beep beep beep so ladies can find it. if you give him a nice treat he wont eat it and will go find a lady to give it to

I'm not sure what they're talking about with beep beep any rooster Ive seen finds Potential Food and just screams

Marc: Oh no I forgot my lunch today

Nath: holding both hands over his mouth and beating his head on the table to avoid screaming and handing Marc his lunch

At this point, no one bats an eye at the weird stuff he does

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

DJJDJRJRJE

Amazing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Marinette: You can't keep running into akuma battles to help me! 

Nathaniel: C'mon what's the worst the akuma is gonna do? Kill me?

Marinette:

Nathaniel:

Marinette: Tears up 

Nathaniel: Wait no-

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Marc: Nathaniel.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Baby boy, please

Everyone is traumatized

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

For heroes day Nath does a huge fundraiser for the local cat rescue he takes all the random ass cats that keep following him around to for shots and spay\nueter

Adrien hears about it because they're in the same class and Chatnoir shows up to help out

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Cute!

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Nath and Chat get a selfie together covered in cats

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

All that pussy

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Lila is like oh ho he got connections and tries to get close to him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Some of the cats get adopted. One weird Parisian tries to adopt Chat Noir

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Nath is like "I can use this" and tries to get her to volunteer for the cat charity.

Oh! That's a great idea

Have you heard of "date auctions"

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Chatnoir helps the charity by letting himself be auctioned off. For one hour, he will be your kitty! Rain checks valid if an akuma attacks

They raise a LOT of money

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Everyone be thirst

Can't blame them

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Ladybug praises him later for helping out the charity and he is happy

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

He is just, a good boy ;;

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

The winner is really shocked that Chat Noir actually purrs... and can get high on catnip

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Zombie Nath gaining the power to sometimes see ghosts

France has a lot of ghosts, but they mostly do boring stuff like complain about pigeons

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Nathaniel: Don't blame Mr Ramier..

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/13/2020

The ghosts all hate Mr. Ramier

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Pigeons are a MENACE and they SHIT EVERYWHERE

Nath: Cool but could you maybe tell me more about the revolution

he has a test coming up

jokes on him though the history in textbooks and how people viewed events at the time are always wildly different

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/13/2020

Akuma: Give me your miraculous or I stab him!

Nathaniel: Oh no

Chat Noir: Let him go-

Nathaniel: Just stab me.

Akuma: What

Nathaniel: You know how it is. You stab me, I die, miraculous cure brings me back, yadda yadda. No one cares anymore

Ladybug, voice cracking: You think we don't care about you dying?

Nathaniel: Oh no, you guys obviously care. It's just that I don't 

Akuma: ...Are you okay

Nathaniel: Oh heavens no

Sinnamon Troll💖01/14/2020

"Speed" voice Shoot through the hostage

Hawkmoth makes Mayura kidnap him and so he can have a talk with him about A. PLease stop dying and B/ Actually how are you coming back to life my wife could use some of that

Hawkmoth cannot compute when Nathaniel is like "Have you tried asking (ladybug) for help"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/14/2020

Nathaniel: omg you dumb bitch lmao

Hawkmoth: I can kill you

Nathaniel: Like that's new-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

Hawkmoth, taking a deep breath and thinking to himself: 'what would Emilie do'

his mantra for dealing with kids who are not his own

College Sibling (Web)01/15/2020

I imagine Emilie would be angry with Gabriel

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

He's also super frustrated the Nathaniel is so numb to his deaths that he can't akumatize him

because to him, death is bad and awful and frustrating! If he can just get the boy to feel again he would have a REALLY powerful akuma...maybe one with powers over life and death! He could cure his wife!

College Sibling (Web)01/15/2020

Maybe he should stop making akumas for a bit

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

he akuamtized a baby. Man is not intelligent

College Sibling (Web)01/15/2020

Of course he isn't

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

nathaniel offers to use himself as bait to catch hawkmoth because hawkmoth keeps trying to kidnap\contact him

Hawkmoth: How dare you betray me like this, I thought we were friends (or something)

Nathaniel: The entire reason you keep talking to me is because you want to find out what will make me miserable so you can mind control me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/15/2020

Ladybug and Chat Noir: Nathaniel pls you're just a civilian you can't keep helping us

Nathaniel: Who says I can't?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/15/2020

Chat Noir: Nathaniel. Where did you get that gun?

Nathaniel: Marc knows a guy.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

skjfhkfds

Can I just input I LOVE the "sweet character that the seems innocent, but has ties to the underworld" trope

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/15/2020

There's a lot of tropes to love, and a lot of them to hate for being overused.

I will never not love the sensitive guitar guy love interest trope though

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

What if Hawkmoth succeeded though

what if he got his life\death akuma out of nath

Seems like a lot of work when he could just get Reverser to like, reverse emile awake

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/15/2020

What's to say he wouldn't go after Hawkmoth for ruining his life?

And then Ladybug and Chat Noir having to protect him

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

Couldn't hawkmoth just like, rip the akuma out

but what if he couldn't hue hue

Hawkbitch is about to get roasted. Literally

A moth's worst enemy is a lamp

Nathaniel turns into a lamp akuma, because idk symbolism about lamps guiding spirits onward or something but also because moths

Hawkmoth: Why can't I control you?

LampNath: Because lamps are stronger than moths

or something I'm not witty today

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/15/2020

Hawkmoth: I feel a strange need to touch you

Nathaniel: Burn

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/15/2020

Nathaniel: Burn, Baby, Burn! Disco Inferno!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/15/2020

Mayura, watching her teammate getting burned: u h

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/15/2020

Nino: I sleep with a bat by my pillow

Alya: weak, I sleep with pepper spray

Marinette: you’re both pathetic

Adrien: [not paying attention, taking a sip of coffee] tell ‘em, Mari

Alya: what do you sleep with?

Marinette: Chat Noir

Adrien: [spits out coffee]

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/16/2020

Marinette: Lila's lying again

Luka: Hey, Marc, you're a writer, write us a murder plan

Marc: I'm not writing you guys a murder plan

Nathaniel: booooo, stop being responsible

College Sibling (Web)01/16/2020

Marc do it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/16/2020

Luka: If you can write out a plot to murder, I can make it a song so we can all remember it easily.

Marinette: We just won't murder Lila. We'd be too suspicious.

Nathaniel: We'll murder Gabriel

Adrien, who was being petted by Nath: Wait what?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/16/2020

Nathaniel: You guys sleep?

But Marc is right, never write out a murder plan, it could be found later as evidence

College Sibling (Web)01/16/2020

Yeah

Marc: As my sister says, you never plan a murder outloud.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/16/2020

Juleka, watching from the doorway: ,,,, Uh,,, dinner's ready.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/16/2020

She's an accomplice now

College Sibling (Web)01/16/2020

Marc: Don't tell anyone.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/16/2020

Juleka: I'm a goth. I won't tell so long as you include me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/16/2020

Juleka becomes spy on the inside

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/17/2020

Lila: Lies

Nathaniel: OK

Lila: Starts lying about his date mates

Nathaniel: ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

Sinnamon Troll💖01/17/2020

nathaniel gets a shirt that reads "Zombae"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

Marc and Luka finding Marinette and Nathaniel after an akuma attack where they got separated 

Marc: Hey! Hugs both of them

Marinette: can't! Breathe! 

Nathaniel: Lol like me ten minutes ago

Everyone: ...

Luka: nath, no

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/18/2020

for some reason, I'm picturing a scenario where all of Nath's SO's have a key to his house. Since Nath's dad pays Luka a stupid amount of money to help "keep him in line", Luka made keys for them. Anyways, Marinette walks into Nath's house intending to chill with her boyfriends. She hears weird noises on the way to Nath's room but attributes it to all the cats that follow him around. She opens Nath's bedroom door.

There they are.

Marc, Luka, and Nathaniel.

Naked.

Getting it on.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

I'm sure that's happened more than once

in various combinations

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

Marinette: God damn it not again guys we have a school project due we don't have time-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/18/2020

Nathaniel: Oh come on Macaron! I just recently practiced enough to take all of Luka. Without hurting myself.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

Macaron? Is that their nickname for her?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/18/2020

one just made up. The cookies she's so famous for are macarons, not macaroons. There's apparently a big difference despite the similar name

and she's sweet like one so I thought "Nickname?!"

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

Approved

Now everyone else needs nicknames

asdkjasd

Nathaniel knows when she's mad at him because she wont call him anything other than "Zombitch"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/18/2020

Macaron is just Nathanel's nickname for her. Luka calls her Melody

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

aww

Marinette isn't worried about them getting the work done, she's worried nathaniel wont be able to stand for their presentation

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

"Alright so this is-"

Nathaniel falls suddenly

Luka somehow convinces Nathaniel to get a tongue piercing

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

https://www.buzzfeed.com/daniellaemanuel/tiktok-testicles-taste-trend?utm_source=dynamic&utm_campaign=bffbbuzzfeedtasty&ref=bffbbuzzfeedtasty&fbclid=IwAR1-7oYx77PlwdtZSMXrZ1683epa2CTf-y2olpMfsLLnn5W9L2HlRMx-31U As long as we're lowkey nsfw

Cat Noir: So my therapist was talking to me and she said that I just really need to break down my walls and let people in. So I’ve decided to break the fourth wall.

Cat Noir, now facing all of you: Hi there. I use humor as a coping mechanism.

This but Nathaniel

the gang is concerned when he randomly starts monologing because they're never sure if he's actually....talking to someone\thing or not and they just can't see it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

Non-Canon Prompt

One day, they find Nathaniel taking a nap after an akuma attack

They try to wake him up because they have to go to class

He doesn't move at all

Alright, Alright, jokes over.

Or so they think.

Hawkmoth finds a new victim as horrified screams erupt from the group.

Nathaniel finally ran out of revives.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/19/2020


	9. Chapter 9

Sinnamon Troll💖01/19/2020  
Marin, sweating in a corner: oh shit I need to get home  
Since there are other miraculous sets, Alix gets a hold of an egyption one on a trip with her dad and give it to Nath as a gift, not knowing what it is  
It's the Jackal\Anubis....thing  
hold on I got to come up with some jewlry  
Ring?

trying to think of a power that doesn't have him just-straight up killing people

Well, the whole weighing someone's heart on a scale was Anubis' thing

maybe his power is Judgement, and it determines if a person's intentions are pure or not.

If they are they don't get affected, if not they get locked in a sarcophagus

Which is a good balanced power to fight akumas with, because sometimes the akumas are RIGHT to be pissed

so it could fail

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Lila: Oh ladybug introduced me to the new hero and we're friends now

Nathaniel: :))) Oh I didn't use my power this battle let's see if you're pure or not

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Akuma: I'm going to kill you!

Nathaniel: Ay go for it. If you succeed I'll be at 69 deaths

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/19/2020

Nathaniel: At 70, I get to add Marin to my harem!

Sinnamon Troll💖01/19/2020

Every ten deaths he gets a new date mate

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Z!Nath somehow gets into canon

Akuma: Taking Z!Nath as a hostage DON'T MOVE OR I KILL HIM

Z!Nath: h...ha...

Z!Nath: Hysterical laughter 

Z!Nath: Wouldn't be the first time

Sinnamon Troll💖01/19/2020

Hawkmoth voice over: Choose someone else for the love of fuck his therapy is already expensive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Akuma: What 

Nathaniel: Do it coward

Sinnamon Troll💖01/20/2020

Valentines Day is going to be a mess

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

High pitched screams from both Marinette and Nathaniel

"YOU GOT US COPICS?!?!"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/20/2020

copics?

notcommunismjustfries01/20/2020

ooooo those are really fancy markers

they're the Good shit

really, really expensive

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Luka likes to mess with Adrien and Nathaniel helps

Telling Adrien things like "If you eat more than three weed brownies at a time your eyeballs will explode" gives them a sort of maniacal glee they can't get anywhere else

Luka because he thinks it's funny, Nath as lowkey pettiness from when Marinette had a crush on him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Marinette: pls Nino is gonna kill you two if you keep this up

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Nathaniel: Oh no, i'm so scared

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Luka just loves fucking with the overly innocent Adrien because the results are hysterical

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

Nathaniel and Marc chilling in a closet during school waiting for an akuma attack to be over

Nathaniel: Haha, guess I'm still in the closet

Nathaniel: Haha, homophobic parent joke

Marc: ,,,,,

Sinnamon Troll💖01/24/2020

nath might be in the closet, but the door is wide open

his dad just refuses to look in the closet

Because I know how you guys operate

An akuma shows up that creates some sort of "anti virgin mist" because idk they think that virgins should be preserved before they're ruined, touching the mist turns you into a crystal statue if you have never gotten any

The class is are all scrambling to get on top of their desks, while Nathaniel just sits there with a poke face

There is some outrage

Like "Are you kidding me, this nerd is getting it???!!!"

Kim: Dude what is your secret

Nathaniel: Have you tried dying? It's done wonders for my sex life

Kim:

Can't decide if he's being bullshitted or not

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

FJRKKE

Max: He's obviously joking. If he was dead, he wouldn't be here right now.

Nathaniel: Or maybe I'm a ghost! OOOOO! 

Mylene: SCREAMS

Sinnamon Troll💖01/24/2020

nathaniel, wearing his "zombies have more fun shirt" and a knitted cap that looks like a brain: This is why I had to go vegan. No brains in here for me to eat

*he's not vegan

but now everyone thinks he is and tries to "support" him

Nathaniel: Rose keeps giving me bananas and I'm running out of things to do with them. There is only so much banana bread a sane man can eat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

Nathaniel: Eats ham sandwich during lunch

Everyone in the class: OMG YOU LIAR 

Nathaniel: I'M SORRY YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT A JOKE IS

Sinnamon Troll💖01/24/2020

I really think they don't, considering how they let Lila clown around

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

Lila: Christmas is such a great holiday! Whoever doesn't celebrate it is dumb! 

Nathaniel, jewish: ,,,Are you guys really gonna let her get away with that

Sinnamon Troll💖01/24/2020

Alix please stick up for YA BOI

College Sibling (Web)01/24/2020

please alix

Sinnamon Troll💖01/24/2020

Alix needs to threaten each and every one of Nathaniel's harem with the shovel talk

Nathaniel keeps dying, but in exchange he gets more ass than he can handle

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Marinette: Hey, why did you call us here

Alix: Slams door close I'm telling you, an akuma isn't the worse thing you'll be dealing with if you break his heart

Sinnamon Troll💖01/25/2020

Luka: So just to be clear, his heart is the only body part we are not supposed to ruin?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

Luka: Cuz I'm pretty sure I broke his ass a few times

Alix: THAT'S why he couldn't sit down all those times.... eww.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Alix: bRO TMI

Sinnamon Troll💖01/25/2020

Nathaniel is just like "eh, on the pain scale that's actually a pretty low number. I mean, compared to some of the ways I've died."

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

Alix: And how are you here if you keep dying?

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

Nathaniel: Can't tell.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/25/2020

well

Orgasm in french is basically "the little death"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

yes. Make it sound like Nath has a BDSM kink

so now Alix starts gifting him increasingly kinky sex toys

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Alix: Happy birthday! Open it when you get home!

Nathaniel: ??? Okay.

Later

Alix: Picks up phone Hello?

Nathaniel: You're a fucking bitch-

Alix: Lmao have fun

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

Nathaniel: What am I supposed to do with pink fuzzy handcuffs?

And because of Alix, most of the school knows Nath's getting laid on the regular

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Alix: Oh yeah I sent him- Gets hit with sketchbook

Nathaniel: Alix for the love of God please just shut the fuck up

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

Kim: How the hell is the nerd getting more ass than me?

Marinette: He's got 2 boyfriends, soon to be 3-

Marin: What?

Marinette: and a girlfriend. Of course he gets laid often.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Marin: Chuckles I'm in danger

Sinnamon Troll💖01/25/2020

This assumes nath gets to top for once

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

HRHFJRNJR

Wrong he's a total bottom Whatchu mean-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/25/2020

asdhasd

"I've been fucked so much by life it's a fetish now"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

"Wow Luka you might be big but the biggest thing I've been fucked with is my crushing depression and anxiety."

Sinnamon Troll💖01/25/2020

Nath's mom: I keep seeing all this dangerous stuff on the news nowdays. I hope you're staying safe honey

Nath:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020  
HDJJRNRJRJRI  
Nath's mom, seeing him after the first scars start appearing on his face and neck: Oh no, what happened?  
Nathaniel: Long story-  
Side note: The scars are totally ways he's died before right? The one on his neck is obviously a decapitation thing but what about the two on his face??? How did he die to get large scratches on his face???

Talking about this pic from @College Sibling (Web) btw-

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

yeah, i dont think the one's on his face could've been a death, maybe just scars he got before dying?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/25/2020

partial decapitation or impalings

decapitation doesn't need to be from the neck

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

it's just, it's the most common way

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Medieval Akuma: It's time for executions! Times to grab a victim! Grabs Nathaniel

Nathaniel: Chuckles I'm in danger

Alternatively

Nathaniel: ayyy, time to kin with Anne Boleyn

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

why would it grab Nath, or people indiscriminately? I'd expect Mayor Bourgeois or Chloe to be beheaded first.

notcommunismjustfries01/25/2020

maybe it was just beheading people??

or maybe, there was some kind of local comic competition, and marc and nath's won. the creator that got akumatized was in second place with a comic based around knights

maybe this other creator was pissed off with marc and nath's comic winning because they thought it was unfair due to the popularity boost it has, with chat and ladybug in it

idk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Oh I was just thinking it grabbed random people without thinking but cool idea!!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

I was thinking more along the lines of "The disparity in wealth is too much between the rich and the poor. Time to bring back the Revolution!"

notcommunismjustfries01/26/2020

that's extremely valid

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

lol. my friend once tried counting how many revolutions France had and she ended up losing count at one point

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

jknjneh

Chloe: LET GO OF ME 

Nathaniel: Ayy don't worry you'll be kinning with Anne Boleyn

Chloe: Who?

Nathaniel: One of England's queens. You'll be kinning because she also got her head cut off.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

why bring up one of England's queens? This is France. Bring up Marie Antoinette, or the statues of the kings of Jerusalem in the Notre Dame cathedral (which I believe were done in the same revolution. peasants assumed the statues of Jerusalem's kings in the cathedral were meant to be former kings of France, and had them beheaded. lmao).

I'm honestly surprised more of Miraculous Ladybug doesn't center around Notre Dame.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

Nathaniel:


	10. Chapter 10

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Juleka: HEY HEY

Luka: Ssshh. Points to Nath, Marinette and Marc on his bed They're sleeping

Juleka: Sorry 

Luka: It's okay what do you need?

Juleka: The boat is on fire

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

Luka, getting up and running to take care of it: I TOLD Mom not to play with fireworks on the deck! Why do I have to be the responsible one?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

Someone in anger management: Oh hey how'd you get those scars on your face 

Nathaniel: Ah it was a normal day at school

\------

Akuma: EXECUTION TO THE ONES WHO LIVE IN RICHES AND THINK THEY CAN BELITTLE US ALL!

Akuma: CHLOE!

Chloe: Oh it wasn't my fault. I was being bullied into it!

Akuma: That's even worse! 

Chloe: Yeah, it was... uh... him Points to Nathaniel

Nath: What-

Akuma: Pulls out sword Forgive me sir, for I am inexperienced with a sword, but bullying is not tolerated where I'm from

Nath: I didn't do anything!

Akuma: Swings 

Cue Akuma missing several times and hacking him in the head in several places 

Nathaniel: Screaming 

Ladybug: Hey! Your fight's with me! Out here in the courtyard not in this classroom!

Akuma: Okay ladybug! Leaves

Half the people in the class: Screaming at Chloe

The other half: Screaming at Nathaniel's dead body

\--------

Nathaniel: The worse part was the akuma didn't even go all the way through my neck. Like it would've taken her just one more swing to just off me but noOoOO, go for my uPPER FACE BECAUSE THAT'S OBVIOUSLY HOW YOU DECAPITATE SOMEONE RIGHT?! I DIDN'T EVEN DIE FROM THE DECAPITATION I DIED FROM THE BLOOD LOSS

Everyone in the room: O.o

Sinnamon Troll💖01/28/2020

His group thinks he's lying, which pisses him off even more

They talk to him about "forgiving" people and basic stuff like counting to ten

It's not a very good group, being one of the ones that either existed before Hawkmoth or one of the popups who smelled money with people trying to control their feelings now so they don't get akumatized

Weed boyfriend Luka to the rescue

He hates hearing about how Nath gets hurt, but recognizes the poor boy needs SOME sort of stress relief

College Sibling (Web)01/28/2020

Nath's aloud to be angry about constantly being hurt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

Nathaniel: I'm sorry I died and you want me to forgive them 

Leader: You can't imagine whole murder plots that you died in to make it reasonable enough to hate them

Nathaniel:

Hawkmoth: SNIFF SNIFF I SMELL EMOTIONS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

Lila: Oh, I'm friends with a guy who lives in Nathaniel's neighborhood! He says he got those scars because he belongs to a gang!

The entire class, knowing fully well where he got those scars:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/28/2020

Nath becomes "Bounty Hunter" huting down all the previous akuma\people who hurt him

It backfires on Hawkmoth because he absaloutely blames Hawky

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

"Yes... now go after your worst enemy!"

"You?"

"Ladybug!....What?"

"I can sense where you are. I'm coming for your ass."

Sinnamon Troll💖01/28/2020

There would have to be someway that Hawkmoth couldn't take his powers away or it would be a short fight

Akumatization works on desires yeah? His desire is to beat up Hawkmoth, so hawkmoth has no control over him (or something)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

It's like Markov (Max's robot)

If the will is strong enough, it can overcome Hawkmoth

I mean Hawkmoth also had missiles pointed at him during Markov's akumatization but whatever-

Ladybug: Hey, why are you going after random civilians 

BH: They're not random

CN: Um, they obviously are there's no correlation 

BH: They're the ones who killed me

CN: ???

Ladybug: Oh shit

Sinnamon Troll💖01/28/2020

That's how chat finds out about Nath's repeated deaths

He was lowkey "give this bitch a hug" squad before because of the cat thing, now it's high key

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

Nathaniel, chilling at his house with his date mates:

Chat Noir, knocking on the window: Can I join?

Marinette: Wow you got over Ladybug fast

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

"I've died by getting impaled so often, if I took off my shirt, the scars would form a Bootleg Ladybug costume" - Nathaniel, probably

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Nathaniel, laying on the couch shirtless with a bag of chips, contemplating his chest holes: So am I lazy for wanting to just pour salsa into my scars and eat it like that? I don't feel like doing dishes-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Luka: ,,,,I don't think that's sanitary

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

*they're probably not deep enough for that but

Nathaniel: Says the man who eats ass

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Luka: I'm sorry, I don't want to hear that from the man who consumes dick every week

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Nathaniel: under his breath yeah because the two things are comparable hygiene wise

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Luka, approaching: Sorry did you want to walk tomorrow? Too bad

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Nath, brandishing a torilla chip like a knife: Do you know how sharp these things can be? Come at me and find out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Luka: B e t

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Marc and Marinette come in to Nathaniel trying to stab Luka with a chip in each hand while Luka tries to yank his pants off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marinette: Please we have a presentation tomorrow I need him to be able to stand

Marc: Yo lemme join

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

:thinking: Dark cupid happened around valentines day in show right?

If Nath gets hit he would try to hunt down Marinette and kill her

A kind of "lets see how you like this" thing

As soon as she's Ladybug she's safe because it is stated that while in costume they're nearly invulnerable but until then

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

JFJRJE JEEZ j e e z

Affected!Nathaniel goes hard

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

He does

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marinette: Hey Nath 

Nathaniel: Looks at her

Marinette: Oh when did you get black lipstick

Nathaniel: Pulls out knife

Marinette: O h?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Where did he get a knife

SDGHSJGHSFJHSFDS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

JDJDJRJRJRJ THAT'S HIM

J was gonna say he got the knife from Marc but uh

1.) Why would he go to Marc for the knife (unless it's for self defense or smth like that)

And

2.) Nathaniel hasn't met Marc yet technically

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

or has he? The timeline is so messed up. So messed up.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marinette forces Marc to go to art club at the beginning of the year, I'm calling it now folks

That's how this au starts now

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Dark Cupid happens in season one and the xmas episode is in season 2 I checked

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

I meant beginning of the school year-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

no you're valid I'm just exasperated at the show timeline

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Oh fjrjjejrj yeah you right

Alix also turns 15 in season 1 and Marinette turns 14 in season 2

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

On the instagram Marintte got her "citizen identity card" which, from some light research, you need to be 16 to get

So either there's going to be some sort of time skip or either the writers have no bleeping idea what is going on

Bunnix out here messing up the timeline

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Bunnix: I'm bored 

Bunnix: Let's go mess with a singular timeline

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

The show timeline is messed up because Bunnix keeps changing things, so what we're seeing are different timelines

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Galaxy Brain Moment

Bunnix: Oh I wonder what this timeline is

Zombie!Nathaniel AU

Bunnix: ,,,Yeah I'm not gonna interact with that I'm not here trying to watch my best friend die over and over

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

omg if you know about it help the poor lad BUNNIX-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Nathaniel: I'm mildly bleeding but it's alright

Marinette: That's a stab wound. An akuma just stabbed you.

Nathaniel: Sounds festive

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Nathaniel: has arm cut off

Nathaniel: Tis just a flesh wound

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Nathaniel, bleeding out on ground: I'm fine 

People screaming as he goes limp

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Nathaniel: So I got my yearly check up and it turns out my blood type has changed

Nathaniel: They're actually not sure what it is because it's a new type. There's even discussion on whether it's new type or I have a disease because my blood cells aparently look like ladybugs now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Marinette: Jfjfjdjnd

Nathaniel is living off the miraculous cure

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

nathaniel: my diet is a mess. First I was craving meat\blood because who the heck knows why. Now i have ladybugs for blood and all they want are flowers and leaves.

nathaniel: I also saw a spider yesterday and nearly mauled Luka trying to climb him to get away from it. Ladybugs are afraid of spiders?

Marinette: Terrified, unfortunately.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

All I'm imagining is Nathaniel swinging around on Lukas neck screaming "GET IT AWAY FROM ME" and Luka just standing there like "You've stared several akuma in yhe eye and told them to fuck off and this is what you're scared of?"

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

The spider gets akumatized

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Nathaniel gets akumatized, he's terrfied

Hawkmoth: Raid, I give you the power to-

Raid, already spraying everything in sight and screaming

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marinette: Sighs I'll be right back

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

His power is to kill bugs will she be ok-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Ladybug, dropping in: Yo Luka hold him down

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

I like how Hawkmoths just not even trying with these powers anymore

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

He's akumatized a man with pigeons like 24 times already

He's not very smart my dude

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

You know I have to wonder, do you think Hawkmoth ever tried making an akuma that could just, summon miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Is there a limit to what powers he can make or?

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

I'm sure there is, but I don't think Hawky would really thing about that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

I also saw a story where it's just

Reverser: Oh let me reverse ladybug to be willing to give you her miraculous 

Hawkmoth: :0000 snart

Smart*

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

I mean, yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Right!? I think they made Reverser too dumb like

He could have easily beat them

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

Or Marc was just fucking with Hawky

I mean he really only cared about the nath sooo

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

You can't even use the excuse that he was blinded by trying to kidnap Nathaniel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

I mean deep down nobody wants to be the cause of the cities ruin 

Plot twist: All the akuma are subconsciously not trying their hardest

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

because after Bondage Noir Kite happened he could have just....flew into the tower where the kite couldn't have gone, grabbed nath, and left

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

Rev: yeah their powerless, I can get them later

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Canon, UN

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Due to ladybug bullshit, nath's hair grows really fast now

not fast enough that you could notice, but certainly faster than others

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Ladybug: Lucky Charm

Fake spider falls into hand

Ladybug: ...

Ladybug: Catch Throws at Raid

Raid: SCREAMS

Luka: Grabs akumatized object and throws it to Ladybug That was simple

End of school year

Nathaniel: Huh, my hair is back length now??? How'd that happen??

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Nath just comes into class with a braid

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

This also means he has to shave like, every day or twice a day to avoid noticeable stubble, because secondary sex hair grows unreasonably fast already

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

SCREAMING FROM BATHROOM

Luka: Are you okay???

Nathaniel: I HATE THIS SO MUCH

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Poor Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Rippp

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

So possibly stupid question, how exactly is Hawky paying for therapy, are Akuma just flying in with money tied to them

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Checks maybe?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

checks set up through a shell corporation organized by Nathalie

A shell corporation is a corporation without active business operations or significant assets. These types of corporations are not all necessarily illegal, but they are sometimes used illegitimately, such as to disguise business ownership from law enforcement or the public.

Ouroboros (Shadow)01/31/2020

Makes sense

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

shell corporations are used in politics all the time

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

Blemir is super salty that Marc gets laid often

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir: I should've know, you little fucker.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marc: Literally ;)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

she finds out because of an akuma looking for virgins. A classmate panics and shoves Marc at the akuma and the akuma basically slutshames Marc saying "This won't do"

(got the idea when remembering an episode of Johnny Bravo where he was slut shamed by a volcano)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

HFJRJRKRK WHAT

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marc: Finger guns I gotta find my boyfriend 

Blemir: nO YOU AREN'T

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Marc runs by screaming while Blemir chases him

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

skdjfsdkjf Even funnier is when the akuma gets a hold of Nathaniel and Marinette

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Akuma: Damn Mari, didn't know you were a femdom

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Everyone is like Nath is too scary to get laid and Marinette is an innocent sweetheart

I was going to say he's a nerd but everyone is lowkey afraid of him in this au

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir: Which one of you fucked my brother.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Everyone: marinete has never seen a penis in her life

marinette: 8)))

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Nathaniel: Has scars

Everyone: He's a mafia boss!!!

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Or a hitman, or a secret agent, or ummm some other stuff the rumors are wild

His favorite is that he's secretly a time traveler from a post apocolyptic furture

here to protect Marinette because she's important, like the Terminator

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

Blemir: which one of you fucked my brother?

Luka: raises hand

Nathaniel: raises hand

Marinette: raises hand

Marc: points at Marin he's my next target

Marin: not paying attention to the conversation

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Nathaniel: Damn I thought it was my harem, I should've known it was yours

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir just, glares angrily at Marc.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Would Marc get with Marinette though?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

Marc: You're just made I'm having a hard time walking and you're not

@Sinnamon Troll💖 Marinette could peg him

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir: Cracks her knuckles, Oh I'll make sure you never walk again.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

accepted

on both counts

In other aus she's wary of Nathaniel but tolerates it aside from the occasional cock block

This AU? Marc is grounded for life and getting a three hour powerpoint lecture on sex

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

Luka: I can make sure he never walks again if you want? might take me a day or too though. :wink:

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir throws her knife near Luka

or heel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

So Marc and the fam are part of an LGBT gang right? What's their reaction

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Who do you think put the powerpoint together

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Hvfjfjfnjr

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

Luka: I grew up with 2 insane and occasionally violent women. You'll have to try harder to intimidate me

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir: Sleep with one eye open.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Ladybug: We need to defeat this aukuma! Lucky Charm! * a strap on falls out of the sky*

Ladybug:.....ok look I know which ally to get but you CANNOT ask questions

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! a handgun pops out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

chat Noir: Sorry milady, not into that! 

Ladybug: Reverser begs to differ

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

sdkfhsdfs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Nathaniel canonically gagged, blindfolded, and tied up Chat Noir and you can bet that Alix makes fun of him for it every single day

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

kasdkfjhsd f oh man

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Chat Noir: Don't worry art room kids! I'll protect you. Hey Nathaniel, why are you red?

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Marinette's the only one Blemir really likes.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Some sort of school even they're setting up

Alix: Let Nathaniel handle this part. He's good with ropes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Nathaniel: I hate this. I hate you. Why

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir: Points to Mari, I like you.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/01/2020

Given his experience with Death, how would Nath feel about the death positive movement?

for more info on that, I will ask you look up "Ask A Mortician" on youtube. Her name is Caitlyn and she's a mortician who educates people in honestly entertaining ways about death and how the funeral industry needs reform

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

i've heard of her before! i need to watch more of her videos.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/01/2020

one of her videos I watched recently

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWo2-LHwGMM

it's about eco-friendly ways to do your funeral, and she explains each and every option along with legal issues/options

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/01/2020

I thought it was relevant since Nath dies all the time and revives, he has to think about death often and might actually consider what would happen when the revival stops working

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/01/2020

Would Nath do a funeral with strippers?

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/01/2020

Absolutely


	11. Chapter 11

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTbl6OzH3W0

Relevant to this au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

In another channel, someone mentioned a Canon divergence where Reverser went for Nathaniel after Chat jumped off on the kite. So imagine that happening here and Reverser leaves Nathaniel tied up to a pole in a warehouse (owned by one of the gang members). During the fight, the warehouse collapses on Nathaniel. After the cure, Nathaniel is revived, but is still tied up.

Nathaniel: Goddamn the cure can bring me back to life but it can't untie me??

notcommunismjustfries02/02/2020

the cure is kinky

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Jfjrjenrn

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/02/2020

Tikki i didn't know you were into that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Tikki: There's a lot of things you don't know Marinette. I saw a lot with I was with Julie.

(Yes, there is a canon former ladybug named Julie)

This is her. This woman, canonically, is a former Ladybug. Just imagine the shit Tikki saw.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QaBYLAOaSY

50%WaterBottleCap02/03/2020

Why can I imagine one of the reasons math has died is becaise he wanted to know what paint tasted like?

*nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

He has to make sure to do it during Akuma attacks so he gets revived with the cure

Nathaniel: HAHA AKUMA NICE SHOVES PAINT IN MOUTH

Everyone else in the art room: natH NO

50%WaterBottleCap02/03/2020

And then theres just that one person that goes: do it c o w a r d

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

Juleka

Sinnamon Troll💖02/03/2020

So do you guys want some angst

because there have probably been times where like, part of the building collapses and Nath doesn't die immediately, but there's other people trapped down there with him and he has to watch them die

Of course, no one else seems to ever remember dying, but he remembers

It's the worst when it's his friends

He does everything he can to save them when this happens, and he manages it sometimes!! But sometimes...he doesn't

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

Well Nathaniel slowly dying is one hell of a thing to wake up to

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

Early on, it was mentioned that Marc starts dragging Nathaniel to self defense and first aid classes when he finds out about all this

The fact that Nath got in a fight with someone and flipped them over his shoulder like they were nothing when they tried to stop him from walking away does NOT help with stopping the "gang member" rumors

The additional fact that Marc (he goes to the classes with Nath) and Marinette (Ladybug) are ALSO capable of kicking people's asses in a professional manner further cement that their little clique is associated with the "wrong people"

Someone is harassing Marinette

Nathaniel: Hey, are you bothering my girl?

some jerk: Why, you gonna do something about it?

Nathaniel: Nah I was just wondering if she wanted me to hold her bag so she didn't get blood on it when she lays you out

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

Marinette is the "hold my flower" type

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

Her flower is designer (she's the designer) one of a kind and she needs someone to hold it to keep her enemies worthless, commoner blood off of it

ok I actually made her sound like Chloe there but fashion people are....like that

https://thepigeongazette.tumblr.com/post/183474249264/dont-actually-do-this-on-any-level

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

it really does

Adrien, in his rebellious phase, gets mad at his father and wears a shirt he bought at the french equivalent of walmart

Gabriel cries

College Sibling (Web)02/04/2020

Adrien will drink his tears

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

toss up if he akumatizes himself again or is too upset to even think about it

Gabriel, crying on Emilie's coffin: Where...did I go wrong???

HOLD THE FUCK UP

EMILIE

IS DEAD

(or in a coma idk both work)

In early drafts of this we said Nathaniel could see ghosts now

even if she's in a coma, she could be astral projecting and that's pretty much a ghost

She's seen everything

The gang finds out who Hawkmoth is because she tells them

College Sibling (Web)02/04/2020

Yes!

cool mom emilie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Nathaniel, during Party Crasher; hey I thought this was guys only who's that lady in the corner

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

Would Nathaniel be able to spot Marinette there too? Actually would she even go at this point if she's fallen out of obsession with Adrien?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

The reason Emilie can't leave the mansion is because she's only in a coma, so she can't go to far from her body

Otherwise she absolutely follows that dumb cat boy around and provides a running commentary

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

She might go because of Luka though. :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

Luka helps sneak her in

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

Luka just wears incredibly tight shorts and everyone too distracted to notice her slip in

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

Luka's bulge doesn't normally show, so the party of guys is now staring like "How the hell do you hide that thing?"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

god how did that conversation to set this up go.

Luka: Adrien's having a guys-only party and invited me there.

Marinette: I wanna go too. I'll crossdress as a guy

Luka: No offense but you're gonna have a hard time passing as a male. How're you gonna sneak in?

Marinette: You'll cause a distraction

Luka: How?

Marinette: Use your natural assets.

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

luka: guess ill find some booty shorts

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

Marinette: I'll make them quick

She just wanted an excuse to make him some lewd bit of clothing

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

as if Luka -Porn star with supervillains- couffaine, DOESN'T have lewd clothing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

>implying Luka doesn't have body image issues because he thinks it's too big

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

And now I feel bad

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

I argue he doesn't have any lewd clothes because he's self conscious about it

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

That actually makes a lot of sense

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

Isn't he a cam boy in this au though

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

Keep personal feelings away from work

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

I remember he's paid by Nath's father to keep an eye on him as well as a delivery boy. He might cam for fun and profit but probably doesn't need to

Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020

Luka keeps calling Nath "baby" jokingly since he;s technically babysitting

nath is not amused

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/04/2020

Nath gets back at him by buying him skimpy underwear "for your cam shows I clearly don't watch on a laptop in another room"

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

Clearly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Nathaniel: Hey Adrien who's that woman on your computer screen?

Adrien: My mom

Nathaniel: Oh that's cool Turns to cornerHi Adrien's mom. I'm Nathaniel Kurtzberg, one of your son's friends.

Adrien: ,,,

Nino: Dude

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/04/2020

Pthh

Sinnamon Troll💖02/06/2020

So do other people know he can talk to ghosts or does he keep it quiet, because he's used to being outcasted his entire life and this is just one more thing that makes him weirder

Or has he just stopped caring at this point?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/06/2020

This man has stared Death in the eyes and has had tea parties with the guy he just doesn't care

Sinnamon Troll💖02/06/2020

I might have an idea to make his death affiliation less sad and more useful

I've seen in numerous different pieces of media, the concept of depression and suicidal thoughts being influenced by outside sources; Bad spirits of some kind

It is also pretty common knowledge that touching the spirit world lets it touch you back

As he gets stronger, Nathaniel could be able to purify (because ladybug influence) those spirits and get them to leave people alone

This helps against hawkmoth to, less evil spirits causing bad moods= less akumas

These bad spirits could be what the butterfly akuma latches onto in the first place, which could help explain why "only one person in Paris can be mad at a time". It can't just be normal bad feelings, but an akuma has to be born from spirit influence feelings

The reason there are so many at the school is either because A. The black cat naturally attracts them or B. Since that entire part of the city seems affected, maybe some sort of evil artifact is buried around there\some large tragedy happened there historically

France has a pretty bloody history afterall

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/06/2020

:0000 cool!!

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/06/2020

Something positive? In the death Au? Mor likely then you'd think

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/06/2020

it went from angst to harem to Nathaniel being a guardian angel

Marc: Damn I'm feeling really pissed rn

Nathaniel: SLAPS AIR NEXT TO HIM REALLY HARD

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/06/2020

Part 4, Nathaniel ascends to godhood (KwamiHood?)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/06/2020

He gets promoted to Kwami in his next life

wait nvm that doesn't work he constantly keeps dying

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/06/2020

Tikki: THERE! Your literally immortal, and can phase through solid objects, your safe

Kwami!Nathaniel, in a blender: what was that?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/06/2020

UJFNHJENKJF

Art

fhe that sent early

Art Room

Someone: I feel really sad right now :(((

Nathaniel: walks up to them

Nathaniel: Holds hand out Begone thot

Huge blast of wind bursts out of nowhere

Someone: ,,,Suddenly i don't feel that sad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/06/2020

Akuma: My ray will make you go through your worst memory in real time!

Nathaniel: Gets hit ,,,How long does it take for the ray to work

Akuma: A couple seconds! Why?

Nathaniel, starting to bleed from one side of his neck: Yeah, I figured as much

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

Hawkmoth, panicing: I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT HIM! HIS THERAPY IS EXPENSIVE

Post Emilie revival

Emilie: So no one got hurt to revive me right?

Gabriel,sweating: not permanantly?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

Emilie: So I looked over the finances, who is this random boy and why are we paying for his therapy

Nathalie: Uh

ssuming she doesn't remember anything from when she was coma\dead

Emilie: walks into Adrien's room to find Nathaniel lounging on his bed with a purring Adrien getting head scratched on his lap, their homework off to the side

Nathaniel: Hey aunt Em! How's being alive treating you?

Emilie:....calls her sister later You never told me you adopted another kid

Amalie, who strikes me as a chaotic disaster after how she acted in "Felix": Oh yeah, didn't Gabriele tell you?

Amalie: Felix just adores his new brother

Felix in fact, after being forced to interact with nathaniel due to his mother's need for drama, dislikes Nathaniel. Not enough to hate, but nothing he does phases Nath and it bugs him

Felix: I am smarter, wealthier, and better looking than you will ever be!

Nathaniel: Cool. I don't remember what it's like to have dry balls.

Felix: I-wha-excuse me?

Nathaniel: heh. virigin

Nath low key bullies Felix by being unaffected by his attitude and bullshit

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Nath: I get more ass than a donkey farmer

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

Felix: I am amazing! I am talented! I am important!

Nath: You're a little bitch. Now do you want in on these head scratches or not because this is a limited time offer

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

oh god. Imagine if Amalie DID get custody of Nath. That would be a fierce legal battle between the 3 parents.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

Didn't they say Felix's dad died?

Nath's parents are divorced

Nath's dad marries Amalie

Except his dad doesn't tell her he already has a son

Just keeps him hidden away in the apartment he basically lives in by himself (with Luka, live in babysitter)

Nath doesn't even know his dad got remarried until he's hanging out with Adrien at his house (Adrien tutors him in X subject in return for pettings) and Amalie shows up with Felix and her new husband

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Ya know what. I'm fine with this

Felix is pissed his mom remarried so quick (I just headcanon her as a hopeless romantic) since the show never specifies when his father died, only that it was recent.

so Felix being a dick to Nath is Felix taking his anger towards his mom out on Nath, and Nath just dishes it right back

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

When she discovers her new husband has a child he was keeping a secret from her

Amalie: Sounds like a free son

Amalie: That's ok, we all have our little skeletons in the closet tee hee

nath's dad: suddenly uneasy for no apparent reason

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Amalie loves Nath and is a genuinely good parent

Felix EVENTUALLY warms to being step brothers with Nath

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

By virtue of "Can't beat him might as well join him"

The gang meets Bridgette

They ask her what she could possibly like about Felix

Bridgette: Oh I know he seems mean, but I know he's just a naughty little boy and I'm just the lady to spank him

nathaniel: wow

nathaniel: And I thought my friends had some red flags

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Amalie is shocked Nath has a harem, but accepting

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

Nathaniel: Man Felix, I know we're technically brothers now but your mom is kinda a MILF....

Felix:....

Felix: calls up Bridgette You once mentioned that certain people can and should be "canceled". How pray tell would one go about that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Nathaniel: Felix. I'm not gonna go after your mom. I have my own harem. Plus, wouldn't that be statutory rape?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

no no, he totally lets Felix think he would. He's trolling the hell out of him

He'll stop the moment Felix stops being a bastard gremlin who lords his supposed superiority over everyone

You're right, Nath wouldn't actually do it, but trolling the hell out of Felix with mind games for his own amusement? Totally

He heard about the events in "Felix" from both Adrien and Marinette's perspectives, and plus Felix keeps being a dick to him so he's salty

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Nathaniel: Hate to see her leave, but love to watch her go

Felix: GHGUGUBLJGYTFVH

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

Essentially-

Nath: Hey Felix look at me

Nath: bitch.

On the other side of that spectrum, Felix follows him to work one day or something to his mom's resturant

And tries to do the whole snobbish Draco Malfoy thing

but Nath's mom is really nice and he actually feels bad about it so it ends up he sits and buys lunch, sniping at Nathaniel for having a "peasant job" when his mom is out of earshot, but when she's there he's quiet and nice

Felix is lowkey jealous that at least one of Nath's parents doesn't push a whole bunch of expectation and bullshit on him

Felix also takes a tsundere liking to Marinette

Nathaniel calls up Bridgete and plots to murder him

Luka would be no help, if we go by how passive he is in canon with her and Adrien

Though that might only be because he wants her to be happy so he doesn't do anything. Felix is not someone who would make her happy

Marc would be too much help. Nathaniel is worried the police might get involved if he goes to Marc for help

Marc: This guy bothering you Nath? Say the word and you'll never hear from him again

I'm sorry all my Marc's are so bold. I honestly don't have any idea how to make him more like canon without making him too....uke, for lack of a better word

canon Marc would probably be terrified of Felix tbh

fanon Marc "knows a guy" if Nathaniel wants him 'handled'

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖02/07/2020

Marc: I just want a handsome prince to sweep me off my feet, is that too much to ask?

Nathaniel: probably couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag So like, is that a solid list or just a suggestion-

nathaniel, thinking to himself: Marc's ideal man is the strong, handsome, charming type. He's in love with Chatnoir-

sjkdfsd this is off topic now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/07/2020

Felix: exists

Nathaniel: lol virgin

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/07/2020

Felix: Yo where the hell are you?

Nathaniel, walking out of the kitchen covered in red stains: here

Felix, having never cooked in his life: SCREAMS

Nathaniel: I was cutting beets

College Sibling (Web)02/07/2020

Felix you dumbass

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Cue Nath and Felix bonding as Nath shows Felix how to cook and insisting it's an important life skill 99% of people need to know

College Sibling (Web)02/07/2020

Well it is important

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Felix: But I could just pay people to cook for me or eat out all the time

Nathaniel: What are you? A fat American?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Nathaniel: Would you like fries with that you fat bastard?

Felix: We call them chips, but yes actually

And through Felix's love of junkfood and Nathaniel's cooking skills, they managed to make a plate of pizza-fries... that is french fries covered in spaghetti sauce, and topped with melted mozzarella cheese (I've had this before. it's good)

Nathaniel's mom adds it to the menu calling it "clogged arteries on a plate"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/07/2020

Nathaniel's mom and Amalie in unison: oh new son?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Nathaniel: Life is a party and I'm the pinata 

Felix: ,,,,Your insides taste good?

Nathaniel: No its because I keeP DYING 

Felix, thinking it's a joke: Oh hah

College Sibling (Web)02/08/2020

It’s not a joke

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

He doesn't know that

Nathaniel, after getting impaled by random debris: Felix, you should go

Felix: I'm not gonna go, you need medical attention

Nathaniel: Lmao, don't worry this has happened like...under breath one, two, three 

Nathaniel: 153 times!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Felix: You're delusional

Nathaniel: takes off his shirt to reveal that his torso is riddled with scar tissue

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Felix: O.o

Does he try to protect Nathaniel too once they warm up to each other?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

He's too tsundere

He worries, but at the time he's like "pathetic"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

"Damn you died? Smh, if it were me, I wouldn't have died."

Nathaniel: Felix.... please...

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

Nathaniel proceeds to try to strangle Felix using the bit of intestine hanging out from a gaping stomach wound

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/08/2020

"An Akuma could never kill me, rip to Nathaniel but I'm different

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

meanwhile Nath is strangling him Bart Simpson style with his guts

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Not sure if Felix needs therapy after this or not

Also stomach wounds hurt like HELL, Nath has got to have some great willpower to be doing that

I've had two surgeries, and even with pain medication I could barely walk the first two days of recovery and I have a decently high pain tolerance. I see people in movies get stabbed in the stomach or whatever and are still doing backflips and shit and are like no??? You are laying on the floor screaming???

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Nathaniel: Gets stabbed Lmao oof

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

I've been trying to think of a way for nath to be purifying those bad spirits, because it's not like someone is going to popup and give him a grim reaper sword or something

So I've determined he eats them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

JFJRJRJRJ

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

It turns out Chloe gets people akumatized so easily because she is absolutely INFESTED with these things. They just hop from her to new hosts. Seeing how these things affect people Nathaniel is honestly shocked she hasn't killed herself or something yet

That is some hardcore will power right there

It also leads to a lot of awkward situations where he's following her around trying to catch them, and she is shrieking at him for stalking her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Nathaniel: Walks past Chloe

Nathaniel: D E E P I N H A L E

Chloe: wtf-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Marinette: So where do you want to go today for lunch? (aparently french kids get like, an HOUR or more for lunch AND are allowed to leave the school during? Wild)

Nathaniel, trying to stealthily sneak up behind Chloe: Here is fine


	12. Chapter 12

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

So Nath eats spirits in this AU, and I know we said Juste doesn't exist but this doesn't work in the other aus-

Juste actually really hates himself because of the internailized homophobia, and he doesn't have his Yellow Jacket persona in this au to help deal with it, so he has a lot of bad spirits, but unlike Chloe they affect him

They make him mean, but also really depressed and internally angry at himself.

He stil crushes on Marc in this au, but without a healthy way to express it, he acts like he hates marc, bullying him relentlessly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

:000

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Nathaniel, wanting to maybe get this guy to ease off Marc, trying to eat the spirits without this MOUNTAIN of a jock noticing him and breaking his face: mission impossible theme

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Marc: Why are you crouching?

Nathaniel: Sweats nervously as Juste turns around

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Get this man a carboard box solid snake style

Juste absolutely does not notice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Spirits around Juste: You're not enough, you're never enough More self deprecating stuff

Nathaniel: Ah damn, guess I gotta be a hero

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

He saves a ton on groceries

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

w

where'd that come from

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

well, if he eats spirits and there's a lot of them, does he need normal food too?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

,,,,Probably???

Like you aren't gonna survive by swallowing something without a physical form

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

but magic

his blood is made of tiny ladybugs at this point, it can only get weirder from here

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/08/2020

Weirder from here huh...

Nathaniel turns into a giant ladybug every full moon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

no pls

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

HaH!

We're just....out here making this man's life miserable

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

poor Nath

at least he gets a harem and a stepbrother

and a new mom

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

There is actually a way to balence all this shit out and make him stop dying, but no one ever considers it because he would have to use the Ladybug miraculous

Just one transformation would be enough to make the deaths stop, but Tiki isn't being helpful

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/08/2020

Fortuna intensifies

Tikki the fuck?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

what about... Nath tries to befriend Juste so he doesn't have to sneak around him?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Ladybug weilders get a pass for breaking the rules of the universe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

jhfjs

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Oh man, oh man

Oh MAN

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/08/2020

Why are you like this Tikki, just tell the man

I do not trust that sin...

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

How would he even approach Juste?

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/08/2020

Nath: hey! you know Marc, I can help ya

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

just sitting with him at lunch and trying to make conversation?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

maybe he sees him doodling and gives him advice?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

An art kid, aproaching the biggest jock bully at school? Actually works because zombie nath is scary enough that Juste is not automatically confident in his ability to smash him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

HSBDJKDWB SMASH

WORD CHOICE

Ouroboros (Shadow)02/08/2020

Oh thank god I'm not the only person who thought that

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

You dirty fucks know what I mean

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Like, Hulk Smash not sex

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

yeah we know

Nathaniel: Hey Marc, wanna get lunch with me and Juste

Marc: UJDENK whAT

Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020

Nathaniel, bullying Felix: My favourite sex position is called “WOW” It’s where I flip your MOM over

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Sad

Felix: I'll never go down to your level!

Nathaniel: Oh yeah? I bet you can't even cook!

Felix: Sputters Of course I can!

Nathaniel: Alright then, if you're so sure, make dinner! And I'll be recording you >:)

Felix: Deal!

Later

Nathaniel, texting group chat: JFJRJJRJR FELIX HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DOING

Nathaniel: Video file of Felix looking confused af in the kitchen

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

Amalie: They're getting along so well 8)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Does Felix start attending school with Nathaniel??? Cause that's gonna be a mess

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

.... yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

Ok Felix is a shit but I would love to see him tear into Lila. I would honestly love to see Chloe do it too. Lila claims to be rich and important but they actually are. Any private events Lila could claim to go to, either Felix or Chloe would ACTUALLY be invited to

Lila: Oh I was at the charity gala last night with Jagged Stone

Felix: Curious. I met with the man myself for a time and didn't see an inch of you.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Nathaniel and Marinette Wheezing from the back

WAIT NATHANIEL WOULD ALSO BE INVITED BC HE'S FELIX'S STEPBROTHER NOW

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

True!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

Chloe: How did YOU get in?

Nathaniel: First I killed a server and stole his uniform-

Felix: He was invited

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

Chloe: Ugh, I hate it when peasents rise to riches. They never know how to act.

Nathaniel: You my dad is like, probably richer than yours right?

Nathaniel actually hates talking about his dad. Anytime anyone asks him about his parents he only talks about his mom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Chloe: How the fuck did you get invited??? Your mom only owns a restaurant???

Felix: His dad

Chloe: You,,, have a dad???

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Nathaniel: Did you think I didn't?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Chloe: I thought he was gone like MY mom

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

To be fair, before this Nathaniel hadn't seen his father in person for two years

Nathaniel: He's no longer with us

whenever someone asks

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Nathaniel: My dad isn't with us

Also nathaniel: Well, yeah, I GUESS he has custody of me but spiritually, it will always be my mom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020

Remember way back at the beginning of this AU we made an offhand comment of the ot4 forming a band?

Rose: Damn, our class is performing a musical but none of the girls can hit the high notes of the main character well enough

Nathaniel: Singing the song underneath his breath and hitting the note

Rose: H i m

Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020

Nathaniel: Ok, fine. What's a little stage fright to getting killed on a weekly basis.

Rose: Break a leg!

nathaniel: sweating nope can't do this-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020

Nathaniel: Oh okay Slams leg into wall

Marinette: nO THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY MEAN

Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020

Theater kids are really vain (usually) with how scared up he is, would they even let nath be in a leading role, despite talent? He's not "pretty"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020

They make him wear a mask

or like, a half mask so his mouth isn't covered

are they doing Phantom of the Opera? Because actually visually, Zombie Nath would be great for that

Someone: Hun, your singing is great but your face is not

Nathaniel: the one day I don't wear makeup-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020

ok but seriously tell me you don't know theater kids who have that haughty attitude

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

Nathaniel, who is bad at writing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020

Ya know what? Let's make Marin a necromancer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Nathaniel: Dies

Marin: shit Revives

Nathaniel: Wakes up is the akuma attack over?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020

Marin: No. I was just lonely

insert universe trying to kill Marin now here.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Nathaniel: Ayyy death buddies 

Marin: Dodges random debris IS THIS NORMAL FOR YOU

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020

Nathaniel: pretty much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Nathaniel: It's fine just pretend it's DDR 

Marin: dance Dance Revolution???

Nathaniel: Yeah Proceeds to do dance move while avoiding akuma beams

https://lianhuadessin.tumblr.com/post/184535517137/i-dont-know-why-you-all-are-sleeping-on-the-big

  
  


her shirt says deadmouse

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Nathaniel doesn't give a shit about dying anymore but he acts all dramatic about it anyways if he doesn't die immediately ("I-I don't want to die! Please! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me here to die!") Because sometimes the akuma will feel guilty and surrender to LB and CN

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Plus it traumatizes hawkmoth and revenge is a bitch

Hawkmoth, having a heart to heart with Nathalie: Am I a bad person?

Nathalie: You have....done some bad things.....but that doesn't make you a bad person sir

Hawkmoth: Because I keep getting this kid killed. He's my son's age, and I keep cruelly ripping life away from him. Anyone can die in an akuma attack. How many times have my actions sent Adrien to his death?

Hawkmoth: trauma increases

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Nathalie: I mean I don't know what you were expecting you literally threw him off a roof when his bodyguard was akumatized

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Hawkmoth: Emilie never learns of any of this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Emilie's ghost/spirit floating around the house

Nathaniel, over for a study session: :0

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Emile: Oh you can see me? Tell my shitty husband I want a divorce

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020

Nathaniel: Pointing at corner with mouth going back and forth between open and closed

Adrien: Are you okay??

Nathaniel, wheezing: nO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

Felix: Walks into kitchen while Nathaniel is washing vegetables Why do you cook? Just hire a chef

Nathaniel: Wipes dirt from hand onto Felix That's my opinion of you

Felix: aCK-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/02/2020

The reason Marin started looking into necromancy was he was worried the Miraculous Cure would eventually fail, and wanted a good backup that may work. He doesn't immediately have the ability to bring back Nath. His early experiments are either massive failures... or explosive (literally) failures.

If we wanna make it angsty, we can make it where he can revive Nath, but doing so requires "giving up something of equal value"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/02/2020

I'm trying to integrate Marin more so it's not just a "oh, he's here too" thing

Sinnamon Troll💖03/02/2020

I saw a fic where the price you had to pay for the combined ladybug\cat magic was renouncing a miraculous and your memories of it

Assuming he has the ladybug earrings, he could do that?

Which would mean he wouldn't remember anything from after he got them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/03/2020

if he gave up his memories of being Ladybug in order to be able to revive Nath, that's be pretty easy. This universe already has Marinette as Ladybug. No need for another

Sinnamon Troll💖03/03/2020

not just his memories of being ladybug, EVERYTHING that happened after he got his miraculous

So the first question he would ask after doing this would be something like "who are you people"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/03/2020

Marinette would have to explain how he got here, and that he's living with her, and Nath would have to actually woo him

Sinnamon Troll💖03/03/2020

How would he cope learning that he can't go back to his own universe (wasn't it destroyed or something?) that everyone he knew is dead, and the people here might look like them but will never be the same?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/03/2020

we never decided conclusively on Marin's backstory. Only that he was brought here from another AU by an akuma in this one, and that the universe recognizes he doesn't belong so constantly tries to kill him, leading to him having similar powers to Nath

funny. Marin doesn't get any development until I suggest angst

Sinnamon Troll💖03/03/2020

Marin wasn't getting development until you decided to suggest ways to develop him shrug

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/03/2020

fair


	13. Chapter 13

"gets down on one knee will you... pulls out a lighter commit arson with me?"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/06/2020

Nathaniel, wearing Marc's hoodie in class:

Lila: Get into another gang fight?

Alya: :000 gimme the deets?

Marinette: Alya, no-

Lila: go on Nath, tell us!

Nathaniel: Don't call me Nath. And I'm not telling you about a gang fight that didn't happen

Lila: >:000 Pull off your hood!!!

Nathaniel: Y,,,, You sure?

Lila: Yeah do it!

Nathaniel: Pulls off hood, revealing half of his face has been stained black 

Class: :0

Nathaniel: Right, you remember that arson akuma yesterday? I kinda got trapped in the bathroom. 

Nathaniel: Hey, Lila, looking kinda disturbed, didn't you want to see this? Takes step closer 

Lila: Screams and runs

Nathaniel: Don't worry, I've died from fire during Akuma attacks before. 

Marinette, from the back: That's not a good thing

Nathaniel: It'll go away after a couple days

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/06/2020

Marin comes in wearing a custom hoodie Marinette made that covers everything, remembering to duck under the door frame

Nathaniel: You died too?

Marin: Yup.

Nathaniel: Fire?

Marin: No... well kinda. The fire hit a gas line, causing a small explosion. The force of the explosions blew me away, and knocked me out at the same time. I landed in the Seine and drowned.

Marin: pulls hood down revealing really pale skin and blue lips making him look undead

Nathaniel: But drowning doesn't cause that... Does it?

Marin: No. I woke up in the morgue freezer of the local hospital.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/06/2020

Two sides of the same coin

Sinnamon Troll💖03/07/2020

Nath's Harem all have enough field training and hours to pass the First Responder exam

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

There's a person who comes in as a presenter and teaches the kids basics for first aid and is very very surprised when multiple of them already know how to do the stuff she's teaching them and MORE

Sinnamon Troll💖03/07/2020

Presenter: Ok! Now we're going to learn how to apply pressure to stop bleeding 8) !

Nath, thinking about the time he pressed burning metal to his own wound to cauterize it: What is this weak shit

College Sibling (Web)03/07/2020

nath no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/09/2020

Akuma at a musuem: No one wanted to hear about the history of torture methods so I'll force them to do it in person!

Nathaniel: Cracks knuckles My time has come

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/09/2020

Juleka: Excuse me. I'm right here and very interested in hearing about torture methods

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Nathaniel, bleeding from his side: Well, at least the akuma will leave me alone now

Piece of rubble from the roof falls on top of him, trapping him to the ground

Nathaniel: Sighs Dammit, again?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Felix: I put something in the mini stove

Nathaniel: The w h a t

Felix: That Points

Nathaniel: That's a microwave ovem

Cheshire03/14/2020

cue Haruhi gif of her saying “these damn rich people”

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Felix trying to cook and horribly butchering each equipment name

Felix: Uhhh, so I use the long spoon? Holds up Ladle

Felix: Bowl with holes? Holds up strainer

Nathaniel, crying: Please....vocabulary...

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020

Nathaniel checks the microwave.

Nathaniel: Felix. You're not supposed to put metal in the microwave

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Felix: What

Lightning appears

Felix: O h

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020

This is the third microwave Felix has accidentally blown up

on a related note, I had issues with microwaves growing up too. There were 2 times where the food I put in the microwave blew up. Microwave was fine.

Another time, I went to make a baked potato and the potato caught fire in the microwave.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

Once I forgot to take the wrapper off a pop tart and I put it in the microwave and was like "Am I forgetting something?" Then I saw a tiny lightning strike and was like "Oh. OH SHIT."

Bigfoot (Vee)03/14/2020

I've had a friend who put a paper plate in the microwave even tho its whole design was "do not microwave" written all over it, and it caught on fire.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Years later, Nathaniel being interviewed: So how did you make your fortune

Nathaniel: Creative sex toys

Cheshire03/15/2020

Created by Nath, approved by Marc XD

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

And if anyone of you says "Bad Dragon" I will....suffer

Cheshire03/15/2020

What is that?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Nath has a whole harem to test them on here

And if you don't know, you don't need to know head pat

Cheshire03/15/2020

Oh, THIS is the harem one. Gotcha

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Ok it's a sex toy line

but still, do NOT google that shit

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/15/2020

You know that just makes them want to google it more, right?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Don't do that to her she doesn't deserve it

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

ugh ok you're right

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/15/2020

Wait does the Baby know

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

They're mostly furry related and the creator is legit into beastiality

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

But some of them are also.....well....I mean, different strokes for different folks but I am judging the alien egg laying one

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/15/2020

Nath owns Bad Dragon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

Nathaniel your dad is rich you don't need to do this just steaL HIS CREDIT CARD

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/15/2020

Ok but like, ultimate power play Is becoming richer then your rich asshole dad, by selling sex toys

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Ok fine but some of the more....uh....less morally sound ones don't exist because the alien egg thing is tame compared to some of the others

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

yeah

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/15/2020

Great, now I need to google more

Thanks sin

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Isn't this also the au where Luka is a live in babysitter who does camboy work for extra money

Cheshire03/15/2020

If it’s furry shit, make is miraculous themed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/15/2020

I'm scared I only heard about this bc my friends at school were joking about it

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/15/2020

.... was that Drama for Cash?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Free advertising

no, this happened way before that au

I'm 90% it's this one

College Sibling (Web)03/15/2020

it is this one

marc: hm, egg.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

NO

crying what have I DONE

Cheshire03/15/2020

I’m telling you, miraculous theme. Y’all have a big dick Viperion joke on here, make Nath capitalize on it

Sinnamon Troll💖03/15/2020

Luka agrees to promote Nath's toys, but only if Nath "guest stars" in some of his videos

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

Nathaniel goes in for his yearly physical at the doctors, and the doctor is like "why the hell are you covered in scars, you haven't been to the hospital since your last physical and most of these look like they were life threatening"

The hospital contacts his dad like dude wth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

Roy: What the fuck happened while I was gone

Nathaniel: Uh, none of your business 

Roy: Of course it's my business I'm your dad

Nathaniel: I haven't seen you in 5 months 

Roy: ...

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

The only reason his dad cares is because he is now being investigated for child abuse

Amalie is actually concerned

Amalie is a good step mom

Amalie: Roy sweetie, we need to talk about Nathaniel's mental health

Roy: He's just having one of those teenage emo phases. He'll get over it

Amalie: He has PTSD Roy. How did he get that, Roy?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/16/2020

Assuming that Nath moves in with Amalie and Felix post marriage, what happens to Luka?

Does Roy be like "Well, we're both busy people so my live in nanny can take care of both of the kids"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

Amalie: How long have you been ignoring your son? 

Roy: Sweats

Amalie: How did the boy get PTSD Roy?? That didn't get there by itself, did it?? 

Nathaniel: it was Hawkmoth lmao 

Felix: it was w h a t

Cheshire03/16/2020

Oh, shit. Sounds like Felix is about to throw down

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/16/2020

Felix @ an akuma: Hey Hawkmoth I want to talk to you again real quick

Hawkmoth, talking through akuma: What

Ladybug: wHat aRe yOu dOinG?-

Felix: IF YOU FUCKING KILL MY BROTHER AGAIN, I AM FINDING YOU AND SKINNING YOU ALIVE THEN DUMPING YOU IN HOT TAR

Ladybug: Nevermind, I approve

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Nathaniel still helps out that cat rescue. Felix thinks the endeavor is beneath him, until he meets the cats and then the shelter has all the funding it needs

Felix: these creatures are beneath me.

Cat: YOU are beneath US

Felix: Ok i love them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

Adrien: Hey Nathaniel do you know where Felix is? 

Nathaniel: Here Hands him address

Adrien: Oh? 

Later..

Adrien: Didn't take you for the type

Felix, covered in cats: Shut up

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/22/2020

Felix: What can I say? I'm a pussy magnet.

Bigfoot (Vee)03/22/2020

Lmao

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/22/2020

Cat, angrily purrs at Felix

Felix: finally, a worthy opponent

Sinnamon Troll💖03/22/2020

Cats with friendly, dog like personalities exist

Felix prefers the cold shoulder cats who sometimes decide you are worthy to pet them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

Felix, surrounded by cats: I want the one sitting in the corner there

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/22/2020

I'm just picturing Plagg in a cat costume

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

Felix figures out that Adrien is CN bc cats gravitate towards him and that includes Plagg

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

Can we get Felix a cat in this AU I feel like he deserves one

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/22/2020

A white cat

He calls it Blanc

Mari has a heart attack

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

Felix: This is my cat, Chat Blanc

Marinette: Chokes on drink

Cheshire03/22/2020

Felix=chaotic evil

You think he’d teach his cats to be chaotic to certain people?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

Felix: Points at Lila get her

Cheshire03/22/2020

Her hair looks like soppressata, it’ll just entice the cats more :laughing:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

gvffv amazing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020

Felix: How'd you get those scars on your face

Nathaniel: Flashbacks of him getting semi-decapitated Eh, not important

Sinnamon Troll💖03/29/2020

Pros: Other students are too afraid of him to bully him now

Cons: He gets stopped on the street all the time by the police and questioned if someone so much as littered near by

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020

Bully: Steps towards Marinette and/or Marc

Nathaniel: Appears at end of dimly lit hallway 

Bully: 

Bully: bYE-

Ouroboros (Shadow)03/29/2020

I like the idea that Alix is hiding somewhere messing with the lights so Nath looks scarier

Sinnamon Troll💖03/29/2020

wingman goals

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020

Nathaniel: So I like three different people at once uh help?

Alix: You fucking disaster

Sinnamon Troll💖03/29/2020

Later

Nathaniel: I'm dating three different people at once now

Alix: ....I am the best wingman ever

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020

Alix bragging to Alya: Hah, I got my friend together with THREE people when you couldn't get Marinette to talk to Adrien when she still liked him!

Sinnamon Troll💖03/29/2020

LAter, they see Adrien napping with his head on Nath's lap because cat instincts, but THEY don't know that

Alix: HAH

Alix becomes convinced that nath's harem is all due to her hard work

College Sibling (Web)03/29/2020

Alix no

Bigfoot (Vee)03/29/2020

Alix yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020

Alya, talking to Lila: Oh I can totally set you up with Adrien! Leave it to the master matchmaker-

Alix:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/29/2020

Nath isn't interested in Adrien AT ALL but he would lowkey convince everyone Adrien was part of his harem just to spite Lila

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/29/2020

Alix: Hey Alya. Remind everyone again how many couples you've put together to be classified as a master matchmaker

Sinnamon Troll💖03/29/2020

Nathaniel: So now Adrien is here but I'm really not interested in him romantically at all

Telling the gang about denying Lila Adrien

Luka:Well, if you don't want him.....

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/29/2020

Marin and Luka at once: then we'll take him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020

Poly Rights

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/29/2020

I believe these are all the romantic relationships that are important


	14. Chapter 14

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Truth akuma appears

Akuma: I command you to tell the truth Hits Nathaniel

Nathaniel: Ay, at least it's not death. I've had enough of that, but I know it's going to happen again sooner or later and honestly I have mental breakdowns about it all the time, usually in the early mornings, but I'm getting therapy that's funded by Hawkmoth, which is kinda weird but I can't control it

Akuma: 

Nath: Anyways you should hit Lila Rossi, because she's a Bitch Walks away

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/03/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖04/04/2020

So finally starting Owl House on recommendation and let me just put a quote here from the first two minutes

"Oh no, my only weakness! Dying!"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/04/2020

"You had your guards stalk me and then you cut off my head! I am NOT going out with you!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Akuma: Congratulations! You just won a lifetime supply of tangerines!

Nathaniel: But you only gave me one tangerine

Akuma: Yep! Raises weapon

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/07/2020

Nathaniel: can't kill me if I don't eat it

“that trope when a character has had nightmares for years and years and has basically learned to survive on four hours of sleep, and then they get to sleep through the night with no bad dreams once their so is next to them because they feel calm and safe after so long… it always makes me very very soft :(“

MMMMMmmMMMMMMmMMMM good SHIT

Nath acts uncaring and nonchalant about his deaths, but they really do keep him up at night, seized with terror

His dates find out and collaborate with eachother to make sure he never sleeps alone again

They have an entire group chat (which is is a part of because even hiding well meaning things from your partner is bad) and one night they're chatting and are like "wait if we're all still up who's with Nathaniel

So Nath DID finally drfit to sleep alone at some point in the night, but he wakes up next to a sleeping Ladybug because Marinette was already on patrol when she got the text and was too tired to change back before slipping into his bed to cuddle him

(I think we said he knows who she is, but still. Imagine)

Cheshire04/11/2020

Amazing, glorious, perfection, I love it all!

Cuddle the shit outta that kid!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/11/2020

Cuddles are good shit

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

So today is 4/20 and I want to remind you guys that Luka is weed dealer as one of his side jobs in this au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

mnxcfkdzsaj

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

The gang getting absolutely BAKED on 4\20-

An akuma shows up because they're pissed weed is illegal in france

Marinette is like well fuck I gotta deal with this

But the akuma is like ":ad

"Ladybug are you lit?"

And she's like "Hahaha yeah man, don't tell chat noir though he's a pussy"

Chat, right next to her:.....

Anyway the akuma is like "Hey hawkman, Ladybug is pretty cool I'm good now" and peaces out

Later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

The government: She's a superhero but she smokes weed w h a t

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Chatnoir: great idea pretending to be high to defeat that akuma, my lady!

Ladybug: yes. that is exactly what happened

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

Marc, Luka, Nath, watching the news later and dying from laughter while Marinette slowly sinks down into the void of her blankets

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Meanwhile the rest of the harem are having a Really Good Day

Yes

College Sibling (Web)04/20/2020

god mari is great in this

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Marinette deserves to be chill

When she has a hard ladybug day, all her boyfriends are more than willing to shower her with hugs and kisses

I feel bad Adrien doesn't get the love he deserves too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

he gets the platonic kitty cuddles

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Do they like, do that thing where you pick up your animal and put them outside (the room) when they want to smash and he pitifully meows at the door until they let him back in

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

jdshbe would he WANT to be in the room when it happens

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

I mean, he's not part of the harem

Though he could be

this has gone on long enough that Nathaniel could add another person to the harem

Also why is Marinette the only girl here. Nath is bi

and it's his harem so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

that's very fair but I can't see him with any other girl other than Marinette honestly

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

mmmm yeah

Kagami tbh strikes me as ace, and all the other girls are either taken or gay

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

Nath: I have an entire ass harem

Alix: Good for you. I'm not joining though, you horny fuck-

"WHY ARE ALL THE HOT GUYS TAKEN OR GAY"

"I AM RIGHT HERE"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Who is that though?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

i

i dunno I was just quoting vine

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Mylene and Alya are taken, Rose and Juleka are gay, Chloe and Sabrina are probably gay, Alix is Ace

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

Lila

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

and Nath wouldn't touch Lila with a 10 foot pole

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

Lila: so where are all the single guys in this class?

Nathaniel: Well, makes sense they wouldn't be around you

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Though if we want to make this even crackier

we could add Chloe to the harem

If she wants dick she has to stop being a dick

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

ekjhdbfs

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

There really isn't anyone outside of the class....except Arourae and Mirelle

Cheshire04/20/2020

Ondine.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Has Mirelle even had a line

Ondine is dating Kim, though we could shurg and say they both came in

Cheshire04/20/2020

Also, are the PV characters in this? Because there’s two girls in that group.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

Nathaniel: I'm bisexual!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020

or we could just be fine juggling the f i v e people we already have-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020

His almost all male harme: Sure

Marinette, pegging him: We believe you

We could XD

Cheshire04/20/2020

If they wanna sass Nath about his mostly male harem, he could always show them this:

Nathaniel energy  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/20/2020  
romance, at least, is not dead  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/20/2020  
Nath, saving Marinette from falling rubble: I may be dead, but chivalry is not   
Marinette: You are bleeding

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

Or build a superhero team

to pull of the heist of robbing the main villain of his miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

I like to imagine the discovery of Nathaniel not being able to feel pain as much anymore went like this

Art room during akuma attack

Alix: omg Nath are you okay you have a pile of wall on your legs

Nathaniel: ...I can't feel them

Alix: I'd suppose so-

Nath: NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I DIDN'T FEEL THE IMPACT

Alix: ???

Nath: Takes some scissors and stabs his leg

Everyone: NATH N O

Nath: I CAN'T FEEL ANY PAIN I'M FREAKING OUT

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

That's going to be a fun weekly therapist meeting

I bet his therapist has a therapist

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/23/2020

Does Hawkmoth pay for Therapist squared?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Luka: So that's a new scar. What's it from?

Nath: Stabbed myself in the leg with scissors when I realized I can't feel pain anymore

Luka:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

I think he might have to, or the therapist will threaten to quit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Therapist Coworker: Uh, shouldn't you be concerned that a supervillain is paying you

Nath's Therapist: The pay is good, I'm keeping it.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

If he can't feel pain, are other senses dulled too? Because that might be a bit too cruel, considering half of this AU is him drowning his woes in some great sex

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

oh boy

Let's give him a break, it's only pain that's dulled

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

That doesn't really make any sense with the way nerves work, but it's MAGIC so I say it's the magic trying to balence things out

yeah, he keeps dying but it doesn't hurt anymore

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/23/2020

Wait why can Nath feel shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

w

what

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Can't* ?

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/23/2020

Fuck, I meant why CANT he

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

uh,,,,

magic??

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

I think we're assuming that the scar tissue is interfering with nerve pathways?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

whoo medical stuff i don't know!

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/23/2020

Miracle cure over compensating and removing pain after he keeps dying?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

which actually, scars can be more sensitive that the surrounding skin, depending on the type of scar and other various factiors

Yea

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

m a g i c!

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/23/2020

Tikki: I'm gonna remove his pain

Nath: ALIX I CANT FEEL!

Tikki:......fuck

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Diabetic people sometimes loose the ablity to feel pain in their feet\legs

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/23/2020

Also I like how Zombie Nath is the name of the discord, but it's the last Au in the list

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Which, pain is there for a reason, to let us know when we are or are about to be hurt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Tikki: I helped your boyfriend!

Marinette: Uh, which one? I'm kinda concerned rn because Nathaniel is saying he can't feel pain and he's freaking out!

Tikki: ,,,uh-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

They're alphabetical

Blame Snec he complained

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/23/2020

I know but still

It amuses me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Technically the last AU is the miitopia channel-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

almost anything on here that is an actual rule is because "blame snec"

Ouroboros (Shadow)04/23/2020

This is the Doll Baby Conspiracy now birches

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Nathaniel, after being revived for the 665th time: the next akuma better be devil-inspired

Knight04/23/2020

What about Second Chance

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

oh no

does second chance count?

Luka now has Aspik level of truama

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Well Luka also has to set it within 5 minutes of Nath dying, and it's likely they don't actually set it within the same time frame

so yeah, he's gonna have trauma over the fact he couldn't save him

Nath: You didn't even have the miraculous last fight-

Luka: Hugging :,,(

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/27/2020

Therapist: Are you okay?

Nathaniel: No, but thank you for asking!

50%WaterBottleCap04/27/2020

Nathaniel: y'know, who needs therapy when you could just tell your self "lmao calm down edgelord" 

Marc: nath nO-

Cheshire04/28/2020

Less depresso, more espresso.

good responses to getting stabbed with a sword

rude

that’s fair

not again

are you gonna want this back or can i keep it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Nath has said all of those

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/09/2020

Nath: Hey everyone welcome back to my live stream, uh, today we're going to be drawing using blood

Nath: I think you're supposed to use a syringe to do it but I don't have one

Nath, holding up a knife: So I think I'm just gonna stab myself with this and then use that

Luka, breaking down the door: N o

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

Nathaniel is forcibly taken to an emergancy therapy appointment

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/09/2020

but he has to summon cthulu for his followers! He had a damned contest about this

Sinnamon Troll💖05/09/2020

use goat blood like a normal person nath. Jesus


	15. Chapter 15

Sinnamon Troll💖05/31/2020

Zombie Nath is that guy who is all scarred up and looks like a convict but is peacefully vibing while covered in no less than 20 cats + Kittens

There's a charity that exists where big tough biker dudes will sit in on court dates for abused kids to give them support\make them feel safe

(this is a real thing)

Nathaniel joins the charity. He might be short but he's intimidating because people are biased as hell against people with visable scars

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/18/2020

that's fair lol

Nathaniel, after being revived again: It do be like that sometimes

Marc, crying: it do not be like that sometimes

Swagphia06/18/2020

was it ever agreed on whether or not evillistrator happens?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/18/2020

Yeah it still happens

Swagphia06/18/2020

k thanks

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/18/2020

Later he gets akumatized again when his anger management therapist (is that the word?) Doesn't believe him when he talks about his multiple deaths 

There were two ways this could go

1.) Nathaniel is kinda confused because he's used to dying during Akuma attacks bc the universe is going "Oh he isn't supposed to be here better get rid of him all the time, so he's just standing there like "There's... akuma... do I... kill myself??". He stands there until LB and CN find him

2.) He hunts down all the akumas (now civilains) that have killed him to pay back karma. LB and CN obviously stop him before he actually DOES kill someone but the point still stands

This marks the first time LB and CN learn of his deaths I believe

Swagphia06/18/2020

I think I’ll go with the killing himself idea

for the a n g s t

wait

is this before or after hawkmoth starts paying for his therapy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/18/2020

Mmm I haven't read back in a while, but I think it's before? This could also be when Hawkmoth starts paying for his therapy since this is also the first time he's heard of this

Swagphia06/19/2020

somewhere between these two pictures, nathaniel disappears

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

two reasons: Bunnix got him

or he dead

or the third: He got the fuck out

Nathaniel would be the final girl in a horror movie prove me wrong

PurpleUmbrella06/19/2020

Fuck this shit I’m out

I don’t know what the fuck just happened but I don’t really care I’ma get the fuck up out here

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

"There's a rampaging purple slime monster and you expect me to just sit here and stay calm?! Bye!!"

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]06/19/2020

He fuckin dipped

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

Nathaniel: Marc is kind of cute

akuma happens

Marc: We should go investigate!

Nath: Oh no he's stupid

He thinks Marinette also disappears because she's hiding

Since this tab is Nathinette (and other poly things) He offers to share his best hiding spots with her

(which is non canon to this tab since when he disapears he DIES rip)

Swagphia06/19/2020

this was darkblade and at the end of the episode u see that he was hiding :frowning:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

he escaped death :pray:

Swagphia06/19/2020

I’m just gonna pretend like he died

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

he got the stab

PurpleUmbrella06/19/2020

A little staby stab

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

reminder that Nath has Tapida Lucida in this Au-

which means his eyes are reflective like a cats

Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020

JUST for the ChloNath shippers I KNOW exist on this server somewhere....she joins the Harem and gets actual lasting character development

She actually joined for Marinette but tolerates Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020

to be fair, he's never been directly responsible for any of his- remembers that one time Kelpie asked him to jump off a roof and he did

hey if we want to make this REALLY cracky

Lila shows up and keeps being a fucking PROBLEM and Nathaniel is like "sigh guess I got another bitch to tame"

Marinette: Excuse me exactly what does THAT mean?

Nathaniel: sweats in knowing he messed up and points to Chloe, hoping to save himself

It doesn't work they team up to beat his ass

Swagphia07/03/2020

wait, I just had a thought, different way to beat lila

Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020

"Girl have some dick and calm down. Life aint about just you"

Swagphia07/03/2020

Nathaniel kills her to teach her a lesson, but then he’s like oh yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh other people aren’t immortal

Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020

hmm

Swagphia07/03/2020

I just rlly want lila to die lmao

Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020

on one hand it solves the problem, on the other it's not as funny as Nathaniel being Irresistible to the point where even Lila cleans up her act

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/08/2020

I mean youre not wrong--

Also. Has it been suggested. That Die Young by Kesha would fit Zombie Nath--

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

I have a nice version of that somewhere with the auto tune and pop music cut out

which the original is good too

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/08/2020

Has Zombie by The Cranberries also been suggested or--

I have no other things to contribute other than terrible jokes I'm sorry

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

hmmm title aside I'm not sure about how that would go with this au

the song is about War

and the atrocities committed thereof

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/08/2020

That's why it's a bad joke aldjla

Also. What does Bunnix think of the Zombie!Nath verse?? Considering her friend keeps dying in horrific ways during every Akuma??

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/08/2020

she does not approve of it

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/08/2020

Does Bunnix adopt him

She drops him into the Burrow and all the other Bunnix coo over him and vow to protect him

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/08/2020

yes

but he still wants to exist with his harem so he only does this during akuma attacks

and mari thinks he dies every time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/08/2020

Sad boi hours

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/08/2020

marinette is perpetual sad boi hours

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

it's canon he hangs out with the multiverse squad in #dr-who-bunnix-au

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/08/2020

all of the nathaniels do

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/08/2020

Fortuno: Don't you ever want to talk about your feelings? Nathaniel: No. Zombie!Nath: I do. Fortuno: We know, Zombie. Zombie!Nath: I'm sad :< Fortuno: We know

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/10/2020

Adrien: You either skate or die, dude

Nath: Well, guess I'll die-

Adrien: W-What?

Nath, already lying down in the middle of a skate ramp: Do it, coward

Adrien: [shook]

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

Dudvudubd accurate

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/10/2020

Alix, gaining speed and easily jumping over Nath:

Nath: Nice

Adrien: i am. Concerned

Sinnamon Troll💖07/11/2020

What does Art Dad think of Nathaniel's new emo outlook on life

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Art Dad: You should go do something! Life is short and you only have one-

Nathaniel: Ahahahahah, "only have one" that's hilarious!

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

There have been jokes about Nath Astral projecting, but can he posses people?

I just randomly started thinking about what would happen if he could posses people.

Sinnamon Troll💖07/11/2020

who would he posess

since Felix is his step brother in this....Felix

to fuck with him

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

he would do it to make Felix punch himself

”why are you punching yourself?” flashbacks intensify

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

We stan one (1) petty bastard

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

Art Dad is just. A big ol' concern with Zombie Nath

He tells Nath to use art to express himself and help him with his complicated emotions, and Nath like. draws grisly dead bodies. And Art Dad is just like "Son, do you need to tallk to someone??? I can help you set up a meeting with the school counselor if you'd like?"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nathaniel: Hawkmoth pays for my therapy I'm good

Art Dad: He what

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

sdlkfjasl poor Mr. Carracci is just a Big Ol' Concern

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

His stress is through the roof

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

He keeps trying to convince Nath and Marc to come to the Art room in an effort to keep an eye on them and keep them safe

Somehow, Nath still manages to leave and dies, but he appreciates that the man is at least Trying

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nath, looking through window: Hey look how pretty the outside is

Something shoots through the window into Nath's chest

Nath: ,,,Oh come on, that's what... the fifth time? Collapses

Mr. Carracci: Screaming

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

asdljalkskl O HNO

The poor man is in tears as he tries to apply emergency first aid, and Nath is like "It's fine, dad"

"Son, it's going to be okay--you're going to be fine--"

"No, really, it'll be healed in a minute..."

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nath's pulse stops and he's just screaming more while Marc is off to the side sipping a drink like "Not again" 

He's also traumatized over watching his boyfriend die over and over but Gen Z copes with everything through humor

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Nath standing by the door:

Akuma: stabs something through the door

Nath: It looks like I’ve been impaled.

Mr. Carracci: AGAIN?!?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nath: Hopefully I won't be impaled today

Rubble collapses on top of him and blood starts to seep out from below the wreckage

Marc: ...Well at least he wasn't impaled?

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Mr. Carracci: watching horrified

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

The rest of the art club: :eye::lips::eye:

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

At some point Mr. Carracci decides that the art club needs to attend first aid classes, so he signs them all up for some.

And somehow, Nath manages to die during a demonstration and the poor man is nearly in tears again

Cheshire07/11/2020

The day Nath gets blown up into pieces will be a traumatic day for everyone

There’s no first aid for that

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

Since he's Art Dad, he still takes it upon himself to try and always be there for Nathaniel since he's an Adult and Nathaniel needs an adult more than ever

And he keeps getting emotionally compromised and more and more protective as time goes on

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Mrs. Bustier: You,,, You need to let Nathaniel come to class

Mr. Carracci: No I don't think I will

Plot twist his over protectiveness ends up getting him akumatized and well,,, You know the rule

"Every akuma battle ends in a death"

:))))

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

N OOOOOO

Nath: wow, the one adult/teacher that actually gives a shit ends up accidentally killing me...the Karma and Irony...

Mr Carracci, sobbing and clutching at Nath's body: IM SO SORRY SON

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Mr. Carracci: my head hurts- NATHANIEL?!

Nathaniel, laying on the ground, covered in blood: Hi dad

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

This poor man is in for a heart attack and a thousand times more stress

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Actually I wonder how he died during Zombizou,,,, since he disappeared in the actual episode we have free range

I like to think zombies made him fall off a roof or off a bridge into a river and he either died from fall damage or drowning :v: :relieved:

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

U N

Maybe he just made out too hard with someone under the Zombizou curse and passed out from asphixiation

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

I think he fell off the roof

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

I think that'd be worse than falling bc you die upon impact while falling but if you're kissing and die bc asphyxiation then you're aware that you're running out of oxygen but wouldn't be able to get the zombie off you

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Oof that’s horrible

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

Cursed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

So 

Falling>Death by Kissing>Drowning 

Imo

Anyways someone give me a random episode and I'll try to make a death for it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/11/2020

Captain Hardrock.

I think it would be kinda comedic if Nath were killed by Luka's sick guitar riff and not the akuma

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

OH MY GOD AKLJDF

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Fjjdjr accurate

Trying to remember how episode went

Mind: Luka appear

Me: and??

Mind: Brain empty

Me: :/

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/11/2020

In that episode, his guitar riff literally flips a car. if it can do that, it can kill someone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nathaniel was standing behind that car

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

N O

I keep forgetting in this au Nath keeps dying in horrific ways and each time I get sad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Luka, seeing blood drip out from below the car: what-

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

At some point Art Dad is just gonna wrap the boy up in bubble wrap and shove a bike helmet on his head

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nathaniel: There are no akuma alerts I should be safe- Crushed by car

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Reverser death could go one of two ways (unless someone else has an idea) imo:

1.) Reverser picks him up off the Effiel Tower and while trying to avoid Kite!Chat, drops him 

S P L A T

2.) Reverser picks him up and leaves the fight, placing him in a building, tied up to something

During the second battle, Chat has to use cataclysm on a part of a building to get Reverser defeated, but that ends up making the building collapse onto who else but our tomato friend :))) 

2nd option is an oof because Nath could probably hear the building collapsing but not be able to move bc tied up and just has to sit there and wait for death

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

3.) reverser tries to reverse someone cough cough lb into death and accidentally hits tomato son

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Boof

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

wait how would he die with vanisher?

oo idea

nathaniel is like "welp miraculous cures gonna bring me back anyways so why not see what paint tastes like" and just licks some paint

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Rippp

Vanisher was there during school right?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

yes i think

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nathaniel was walking, tripped over her foot, fell down the stairs, and broke his neck

The entire school: :eye: :lips: :eye:

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

wait there was an akuma called "magician of misfortune" that we never got to see

he did that then

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

alternatively, during season 1, the universe wasn't going all out to kill him so he could survive some of those attacks

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

yes

but from s2 onwards...

he fucked lol

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

Oof rip

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

someone in this au: tries to summon a ghost

nath: tf are you doing that for i'm right fucking here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

How does he die during Chameleon :thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

another one of the non-akuma-related deaths probably

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

someone in this au: tries to summon a ghost

nath: tf are you doing that for i'm right fucking here

@Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)

Ghost appears: yeah he’s right there

Nath: oh hey Bethany!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/11/2020

Lila kisses him to transform, but when she drops him cuz he's unconscious, he falls and dies

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

yes that

JadeNova7w707/11/2020

Ok

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

boof

At what point does the harem form

We need a timeline gjrnjeie

SWAG DO YOU HAVE A TIMELINE

Swagphia07/11/2020

ummmmm

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

probably after the first few deaths tbh

Swagphia07/11/2020

after marc

people think nathaniel and marinette and marc are in a relationship after reverser

they eventually decide to actually start dating

luka s like "Huh, I wanna get in on that"

so he joins

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

so he hooks up with marc first but then sees luka and is like "ok damn he's hot"

then luka is like "hey marinette do you wanna have some good dick"

and she agrees

Swagphia07/11/2020

ye

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

Luka's always like ":eyes: hey can I get in on that--" and I think thats beautiful

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Instead of “I love you” he says “hey can I get in on that?” And I think that’s beautiful

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Concept for Silencer death: the entire harem showed up for the Bob Ross confrontation 

XY uses Nath as a human shield and since his place in this universe is weird, instead of taking his voice, Silencer accidentally takes his soul and he collapses dead on the spot

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

yesss

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

O H NO

Luka, afterwards: oh my god what have I done

XY, panicking: uhhhh is there a DEAD DUDE IN MY ARMS?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Hawkmoth: SILENCER I AM PAYING FOR THAT BOYS THERAPY NO

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

Silencer: AAA IM SORRY

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

XY needs therapy afterwards, considering Nath dies in his arms, and he promises he'll never steal anything ever again. He gets an entire 180 turn/character arc from this, and no one really notices

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]07/11/2020

F

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

can we get an f in the chat for xy

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Damn holding a dead man really changes people

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

No one notices because this ain't about him :triumph: :triumph: :triumph:

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

f

XY goes to try and find Nath and apologize and Nath's like "??? who are you?" and XY goes "dude, you died in my arms???" and nath is like "you're gonna have to be more specific"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

"That doesn't narrow it down"

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

XY: what the f u c k

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Lila, upset Nathaniel doesn't believe her: have you seen the scars on his face?! He's obviously a gang member

The class who knows he got those scars in front of them: :eye: :lips: :eye:

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

rip to lila's bitch ass


	16. Chapter 16

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

That's the boy in a nutshell

Insert XY sending Reparations money to both Luka and Nath bc he feels so guilty, accidentally becoming a sugar daddy

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

XY the ultimate sugar daddy

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

yesss

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Omg

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

Oh shit is XY a part of this harem nonsense now-

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Wait-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

He sends one stack of money then proceeds to not interact with them again

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Oh shitttt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Instead he goes off to America on a trip to rediscover himself beyond his work

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Damn that’s character development.

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

*one extremely large stack of money

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

We gave XY more development and character than the show, wow

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Did yall see the message where I gave a scenario on how Nath got his scars?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

the harem is like "fuck yeah money we can do shit now"

also no-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Hold up let me find and pin it

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/11/2020

cool thx

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Jeopardy music plays

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/11/2020

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Got it!

PurpleUmbrella07/11/2020

Yikes that akuma has some bad hand-eye coordination

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

Everyone at Nathaniel: You need therapy

Nathaniel in therapy::556261253933432842: 

Everyone: :eye: :lips: :eye:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

Nath, with his trauma: YALL WANNA SEE SOME REAL SPEED?!

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/11/2020

I just realized that Zombie Nath is the embodiment of Miku Hatsune's Rolling Girl

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/11/2020

B o o f

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

"They know where his scars came from because they see him die" <\------ No one ever remembers him dying until Marc because the Miraculous Cure erased their memories, because they didn't WANT to remember

Marc wants to remember because he wants that dick has a huge crush on Nath and wouldn't forget something that IMPORTANT

Ladybug and Chat are immune to the cure, but have never actually seen him die until Marc starts making a fuss and they pay attention

Luka has Viperion trauma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

oh??? when was that a thing??? V interesting tho :eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

near the start of this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/12/2020

damn it really has been a while huh :pensive:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

7 months

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/12/2020

Does anyone else remember?

Because I can see Art Dad constantly being re-traumatized seeing Nath die, if everyone keeps forgetting Nath dies. But he keeps trying to help his son Nath. Every single time. He is a very dedicated teacher and he cares about his students a lot.

Sinnamon Troll💖07/12/2020

I was thinking Marc was the first to remember through the power of thirstlove

So maybe he could? Parental love

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/12/2020

Aw ;v;

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

For sports, Nathaniel joins the cheerleading team. He;s the only guy

He gets some shit about it before he points out

"I;m the only boy on a team with 12 pretty girls, and my main job is to hold their ass and look up their skirt."

(because men are usually the bottom of the pyramid for routines)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/18/2020

:eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

Nathaniel: putting on sunglasses Momma didn't raise no fool

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/18/2020

askljdlkasjlk

Marc also joins, but he's a gay boy and thought it was fun

Also he and Nath are usually paired to try and hold girls up so hes always next to nath

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

Nathaniel: Do you know how many times my hands have legit slipped by accident under their underwear??

Nathaniel: And it's always fine, because it's an accdent and happens all the time, and they think I'm gay but I'm really Bi and I am out here l i v i n g while the rest of you simps are begging for scraps. Bye

Z Nath is savage

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/18/2020

We stan Z Nath

Marc is just here to have a good time and also have an excuse to stare at Nath while doing cheer routines

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/18/2020

Z Nath ran out of fucks to give

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

If Chloe is on the team, we low key made her a satellite member of the harem

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/18/2020

Chloe is the One Person Nath doesnt want to have to lift or deal with on the cheer squad

He'd drop her, but that could seriously injure her, and hes better than that

So Marc's the main guy that holds Chloe

She tries to flirt with him, but Marc is immune

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

Chloe is secretly upset about that

She wants some ginger ale if you catch my drift

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/18/2020

klasjdlkfs h u o gh

Cursed

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]07/18/2020

Lmao yes

Horny Chloé is fun

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

Is she wants into the harem, she has to actually be nice to the rest of the harem

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/18/2020

Me, knowing it's a sexual innuendo but still trying to figure out if it's anything specific or just sex

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

red heads are gingers

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]07/18/2020

And they don't have souls

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

really it's just a general euphemism

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/18/2020

ah

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

She's thirsty

para07/21/2020

Thirsty!Chloe™️

Sinnamon Troll💖07/21/2020

Beginning of the the tear nath, shy quiet art boy

Chloe: Nerd

Near the middle of the year when he's got scars and a fuck the world attitude

Chloe: Hot???!!

JadeNova7w707/21/2020

yes

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)07/22/2020

I don't know if we ever said how Nathaniel died during Stoneheart, but I'm rewatching it right now for a fanfic and there is one singular skyscraper that gets knocked over. It's not the studio, it looks like an apartment building so we can say that's where Nathaniel lives and that he died when the building fell if we don't already have a death from Stoneheart

JadeNova7w707/22/2020

ok

Ima_reader_not_a_writer07/22/2020

You do

Crushed by a car or a building I think so-

its a while ago, I can’t read this whole thing because it’s so long

I c a n t find the t o p

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

Nath: dies in stoneheart

Nath: hope this wont become a trend

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/22/2020

hawkmoth: so yeah now we're gonna pay for this kid's therapy

nathalie: what the actual fuck did you do to him that you're parenting better than adrien

sword akuma

nath: ayy i have a bootleg ladybug costume now

the rest of the ot4: nO

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/23/2020

did we ever say how nath died in chameleon?

because now i really wanna know

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]07/23/2020

He didn't...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

he dies e v e r y akuma attack i thought we established this the universe is trying to kill him

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]07/23/2020

Oh ok whatever

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

you know how "Adrien" jumped onto the railing and basically flew away,,,

what if "he" knocked Nath over the edge?

idk that's the only reasonable way

unless someone else has an idea

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)07/23/2020

Kisses him, accidentally stole his soul?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

oh right yeah that happened!!

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)07/23/2020

Yeah, I stole that from Silencer

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/23/2020

wait i feel like we said she became nath, but instead of knocking him out, she accidentally killed him

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)07/23/2020

Did we? This tab's so long that I don't think we'll be able to go back and find out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

search featureee

"Lila kisses him to transform, but when she drops him cuz he's unconscious, he falls and dies"

Snec said this

where the hell did she drop him gujkfds

JadeNova7w707/23/2020

it's possible to hit your head on a corner and die

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)07/23/2020

fun

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/23/2020

you can literally drown in a bowl of soup. Humans are incredibly fragile

pigey07/23/2020

on the other hand, humans are also strong. We can brave temperatures below freezing and temperatures up to 140 degrees and higher. We can survive for days on end without food. Some people can bleed for days on end without dying. Humans are strong enough to endure change and adapt.

I guess that's a part of what makes us so unique. We could be so fragile, yet so strong. Kinda like a egg.

PurpleUmbrella07/23/2020

Humans are like phones

They can survive crazy shit but also break so easily

pigey07/23/2020

so they are either a nokia or modern day phones

sometimes they are both

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)07/23/2020

Nokia still makes phones

They're still really tough too

pigey07/23/2020

are you implying humans dont make humans or-

humans make humans and they are either really tough (nokia) or really... not. (more recent brands)

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

"Are you implying humans don't make humans" I want to hear more about this


End file.
